A Raven's Wing
by Candified Chaos
Summary: She's half demon. She's a freak. A weirdo. A witch. Where could she ever actually fit in? Superhero High of course! Mainly Teen Titans but will add in other DC characters. Raven/Robin later.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" The familiar voice rang in the teenager's ears as she ate her fiber filled cereal. The teenager glanced up slightly from the dining room table, where she rarely ever ate meals, to see a woman that looked nothing like her. The teenager had a gray like complexion with dark purple hair with purple eyes to match (both of them natural.) The woman, however, was fairly tanned with dark brown hair and blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling even during the worse times. They were by no means related, but the woman was an old friend of the girl's mother. The mother trusted her to care for her daughter even if she didn't feel like she needed anyone to care for her.

"Raven?" The woman said the girl's name, annoying her a little bit.

The teenager was grateful of course, but she was always dreading the fact that she had a guardian. It just seemed...dangerous. And she had caused enough danger for anyone around her. Yet despite all that, the woman stayed with a smile on her face and even homeschooled Raven for the last few years. But now, Raven had to go to a real school. A secret school for 'special' people like her.

Raven didn't know if that scared her more of not.

"No. But I know I have to go.." Raven said quietly as she lifted the spoon that held both grains of cereal and milk then put it into her mouth. She chewed it silently before swallowing it and placing her spoon into her almost empty bowl, only containing a small puddle of milk with some of the cereal crumbs remaining in it. Raven wasn't going to eat that so she just pushed the bowl a little bit away from her as she leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes softly for a moment before opening them again and pushing herself off of the chair.

"Thank you for the food." Raven told the woman politely yet with a lack of emotion. The purplenette started walking over to the door where her black bag stood, leaning against the wall of the house. She swiftly picked the bag up and threw it over one shoulder,the other one empty as the purple cloak she wore covered it. She quickly put her hood on, the hood only covering her eyes while the rest of her face was still revealed.

But she only needed her eyes to be covered anyways. Her eyes were what showed what truly laid inside of her.

She put her hand on the door knob and turned it lightly before opening it and walking out.

"Goodbye." was the last thing her motherlike figure said, but Raven didn't reply. Instead she just closed the door and kept walking.

 _This is going to be hell..._

* * *

"Oh no..." A small green man mumbled as he walked into the door of the large school he had gotten used to. Used to was the key word, that did not mean that he liked it. How could he like it? Just because it happened to be super cooler than other schools didn't mean it was any better. It was school for pete's sake! It didn't matter what school it was because school was just sucky in general. Learning? Bah, who needs it. He could change into animals! Did he really need to know what type of cells were in plants? Like how would that benefit him in any way?

"Heyy Beasty." A familiar voice said from behind the green man, the owner of the voice wrapping his metallic arm around Beast Boy's shoulders. He didn't mind it though, it was nice to see a friend in this unfriendly place. School...

"Hey man." Beast Boy replied, looking over to see his half machine and half human best friend. He looked more excited to be at school then Beast Boy did though.

"You excited? I heard there's a new advanced Robotics class. Maybe I'll actually learn something time." Cyborg exclaimed with a slight grin of excitement at the mention of the Robotics class. Last year's Robotics class was lame for the man, since he already knew everything there was. Well of course it was easy for him to learn Robotics, he WAS half robot after all.

"Am I ever excited?" Beast Boy answered in a snarky tone and slumped his shoulders, showing his answer to Cyborg. The metallic boy frowned a bit then just gave Beast Boy a pat on the back as if trying to reassure him, instead it just end up hurting the poor boy and making him fall forward.

"Owww dude!" Beast Boy groaned, face first on the ground with his butt in the air. He let out another groan as he rubbed his butt before putting his hands on the ground and pushing himself into a more tactical sitting position. He looked up at Cyborg with a light annoyed expression, but the metal man just shrugged sheepishly, obviously having forgotten his own strength.

Sighing, Beast Boy stood up to walk beside Cyborg again, the green boy exceptionally shorter than his friend. Which his friend liked to point out a lot, luckily he didn't seem to be doing it today. He was probably too excited for school. Nerd.

Cyborg snorted as he started to walk again, Beast Boy soon followed beside him even after some more grumbling. As the two walked, another person came in from behind them then walking to beside them. The familiar boy gave them a light wave before running the same hand through his spiky black hair. He had a little smile on his face, which was partially covered by an eye mask since he wasn't so keen about sharing his identity. Which was a bit odd since he was a normal human, just with more special abilities than average. Still with no powers though.

"Hey Robin." Cyborg said to the spiky haired man, giving him a cheesy little grin.

Robin smirked a little at the grin then smiled back, "Oh hey, did you guys hear?"

"Oh? Hear what?" Cyborg questioned as Beast Boy's ears perked up too, obviously intrigued.

"We're getting a few new students. I saw one of them and she's an alien! Also really pretty." Robin stated, getting a bit quiet on the last part but not quiet enough since the other two boys heard and smirked a little. Neither of them said anything though since they were actually both pretty interested in the first part.

"New students? No way, we don't get NEW students." Beast Boy exclaimed first before Cyborg piped up.

"Do they all have powers? I hope they do, non powered people are LAME." Cyborg stated then gave another smirk over at Robin who just gave him a short glare back since he was powerless.

"Whatever, I just know at least one of them's an alien." Robin repeated himself, showing a sudden interest in the woman but trying not to make it too obvious. He was bad at it.

"Yeah. Got that." Cyborg said, "Anyways, I wonder what they're like."

Beast Boy grinned a little,"Hopefully hot chicks."

"One of them at least.." Robin said again, much more quieter this time so that only Beast Boy didn't hear.

"Well either way I'm sure it'll be interesting.." Cyborg mumbled, "Hopefully more interesting than last year.."

Then they heard the explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

First class was...odd. Raven had been introduced by the teacher to the whole class, which the anti social girl obviously did not like since everyone had their eyes on her. To be honest, she was a little bit surprised at the appearance of most of the people. They didn't look..normal exactly. Raven had been expecting the ordinary high school clichés, the pretty girls, the geeks, the jocks, etc.. The normal appearance.

These guys didn't quite fit that bill.

There was a really pale girl all the way at the back with pink spiky hair that didn't seem to give a crap about this, a boy that was only about three feet tall, and there was someone that was actually half machine. She ended up staring at the half machine for a few moments before she had looked away, but she knew he was staring at her too.

The class went by slowly, the teacher surprisingly laid back though. It was an art class though, so Raven thought that the teacher may have just not cared. Not that all art classes are like that, but Raven knew from experiences some teachers just gave up with art. Especially when they're not an actual art teacher. Which was sad, since Raven actually liked art. This teacher did teach them stuff though, so maybe he really just was laid 's what Raven hoped at least.

The second class wasn't too bad, it had most of the same students so Raven was able to at least be able to remember a few of their faces..so it wasn't all new people to her. Still strangers, yes, but she had seen them before and a few had even greeted her last class. The subject itself was pretty boring though. Math. Math was one of those things Raven was good at it, but she didn't like. We she didn't dislike it...it was just..boring. Plain. Simple. Nothing of interest.

Luckily it went by quickly.

But then came the dreaded lunch.

Raven frowned as she looked down at her tray full of food. It didn't look bad, not like she had expected considering the books or tv shows she's watched. But it was still..just odd. It was weird seeing cooking that wasn't her guardian's. She rarely even went out to restaurants. Raven was actually worried about the taste of the food. Would it be different? Would she not like it? She would have to deal with it for the rest of the year, she didn't think she could afford not to like it.

She sighed as she picked up a bit of the mashed potatoes with her fork then placed it in her mouth. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. Which was the main part. She swallowed the food down then just took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate. To meditate, but not as intense as she would normally. This was just a small meditation for her. To help her focus, help her let it sink in that she was in this school now. She was a part of this school. She couldn't be alone whenever she wanted anymore.

Her breathing slowed slightly as she kept it even, the world around her becoming nothing as she walking into the door of her mind. For some, this was hard, but for Raven...it was second nature for her to leave reality and enter into her mind. She didn't like reality anyways.

In the middle of her meditation, she started to feel something kind of sticky on her back, something sticky and wet. Frowning a little, the girl opened her eyes just as she felt something fall on her back. Something that quickly fell back to the ground, but her back still felt the little extra weight. Her frown deepened as she started to turn around, having a bad feeling what had happened. And the feeling grew when she heard the small squeak and whine of pain.

Looking down, she saw a young man...a young GREEN man with pointy ears holding a now empty tray of food. Raven could tell that there used to be food on it because it still had some crumbs. She knew exactly where the food had ended up going.

"Ughh...ow..." The boy mumbled as Raven just stared down at him, her normal face seeming like a glare as he looked back up at her. Judging by the expression that became on his face, he was instantly regretful.

"S-Sorry!" He stuttered, looking up at the purple haired woman.

Raven stared down at him still, being quiet for a little before speaking, "Why would you fall like that?" she questioned.

"What?" The green boy asked, looking up at her still, "What do you mean why?"

"Why would you fall?" Raven asked him again, starting to think that he was a bit slow. It still didn't mean Raven would just be okay with it. She liked this cloak. This was her good cloak. And now..now there was a bunch of..tofu on the back. Tofu and some gross sauce. She couldn't identify it by the smell but she was quite relived that she didn't get it.

"I didn't mean to." The boy mumbled with a slight huff, like he was accused of something.

Raven just looked at him still before she stood up from her spot, towering over the green boy as he started to back up some more. Everyone had their eyes on her and the boy, she knew that. She could feel it. She felt like crawling inside her shell of a body and hide there forever but she knew she couldn't. She was getting mad. Annoyed.

This...this was her defense. And she hated it.

She hated it a lot.

"Yet you did." Raven said plainly, her body working on its own now as she kept looking at him. His friends coming over to help, or at least Raven assumed it was his friends. One of them was the half machine half man in her one of her classes, but she didn't recognize the other one. He was slim, athletic but slim, and had spiky black hair pushed behind him. He was wearing a red and green suit with a black mask that only covered his eyes. Raven didn't really think that was very effective, but she had to admit she couldn't tell who he was.

Not like she'd know anyways.

"But...I didn't mean to." He insisted, looked a bit confused now as his friends were standing behind them.

"Listen, it wasn't his fault." The friend with the mask said, placing his hand near Raven but not touched her, like he was an animal that he was trying to calm down. Trying to tame.

She was an animal.

Frowning, Raven took a step back from him, giving him a light glare. The man noticed it and retracted his arm but still stayed beside the green boy.

"Just go." She said coldly, staring down at the green boy who nodded very quickly. He was scared, Raven knew that. And as she watched the three leave her presence, she felt good about it. Because if people feared her...then she didn't have to fear them...


	3. Chapter 3

Robin didn't really know what to think after that interaction. Obviously one of the new girls was not going to be very friendly this year, and he figured it would be best to keep Beast Boy away from the girl...especially considering his research. His resources were limited since she wasn't too known, she was almost invisible to the world, but he was the son of Batman so he was able to figure out what he could. What he found...was remarkably disturbing, and Robin had been face to face with Clay Face before.

He didn't want to get on the bad side of that girl..

"Geez...that was weird." His green friend mumbled as he walked, "That was the new girl right? She's not friendly."

"Well at least she didn't cause an explosion by throwing green blobs of energy around." Cyborg pointed out, remembering the incident that had happened at the beginning of school. He and his friends were just strolling around the building, talking to each other, when an explosion was heard. Being the brave guys they were, they went to check it out. It wasn't quite what they expected, but they couldn't exactly expect anything in a school like this.

Anyways though, they had found the redhead attacking a pile of jello with some green beams. It took a while to get her to stop, but that was how they were introduced to the redhead so maybe it was a good thing?

If they had known where she was, would be a much better thing. She seemed highly unstable in Cyborg's eyes, but also pretty confused so they all agreed to watch over her a bit. Robin had suggested the idea, obviously, but Cyborg and Beast Boy did agree to it since well...why not?

They quickly lost track of the alien when Beast Boy slipped and the whole incident with the other new girl happened.

"Oh crap." Robin said quickly and looked around, quickly remembering the girl again, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Beast Boy shrugged then started to walk back to the cafeteria to get some more food since he..well he currently lost his.

"We need to find her."

"I need fooood." Beast Boy exclaimed and left the two to go get some more food.

Robin groaned at him before frantically turning his head all around to look for the orange skinned woman, but not seeing her anywhere around. This was NOT good. Not only was she super strong and had laser beams, but she was also unstable and just confused in general. She needed help, she needed guidance, and that's what Robin was here for. He was going to help guide her in the strange and foreign world.

But the fact that she disappeared kind of ruined that mission a bit.

"Come on, we'll find her." Cyborg said to Robin then started to walk over to the left a bit. Robin guessed that the direction he was going in was random but Robin still followed him. He held his tray firmly in his hands as the two roamed the cafeteria, their eyes glancing over at each table to quickly check to see if she was at any of them.

She wasn't.

Frowning, the two placed their trays down at their normal table then started to head out of the cafeteria. Normally, that wasn't allowed. But..Robin and Cyborg were sneaky enough to slip past the teachers.

"Where are we going?" Cyborg questioned as he walked behind his friend, basically just following Robin since he seemed to be more invested into this than Cyborg was. Of course Cyborg wanted to find her and help her, but Robin seemed more obsessed with it. Cyborg was hoping it was a good thing but he had a feeling why in his mind. It had to do with her being pretty and not having any other friends.

So yeah, Cyborg kind of got it.

But he still hoped that Robin was just being nice as well.

"No clue." Robin answered.

As they strolled aimlessly through the familiar hallways, still searching for the new girl. Robin would peek into classes and glance around for her while Cyborg was calling out her name, going silent every time they passed a non empty classroom. So when a teacher was in it basically. They didn't really want to get sent back to the cafeteria while they were looking for her.

Which was obvious.

"Where in the world could she be?" Cyborg exclaimed as they continued to walk, still not having seen a trace of the girl yet. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. Because that meant she hadn't blown anything up yet, but it was harder for them to find her.

Robin sighed a little bit, showing the frustration he had for this to Cyborg, but he didn't do anything other than sigh. That was just like Robin. He liked to keep his feelings hidden up inside him, just like Batman had.

Cyborg wish he could tell Robin that wasn't healthy, and that it just made it worse for when he couldn't hold it in anymore. Robin wouldn't care though, Robin never cared. He wanted to be like Batman. No, he wanted to be better than Batman. To prove that he was better than a sidekick, better than the world's greatest detective. Robin truly believed that meant casting away his true feelings.

"Stop." Robin said, putting his hand back in front of Cyborg to stop him from walking any further. It worked and Cyborg stopped in his tracks. Not really sure why he was supposed to, but he trusted Robin so he did stop.

"I hear something." The raven mumbled as he glanced around the small hallway they were in. It was empty.

Cyborg frowned as he looked around a bit, turning his scanner on to look for any heat signatures that may be around. He did find one and the form looked feminine.

"This way." Cyborg told Robin as he pointed at a classroom. Robin nodded then moved over to the window to try and get a peak in to see but he saw that the windows were covered by postal board.

He sighed.

"Let's just go in.." Robin mumbled and wrapped his hand around the circular door knob before pushing on it. The door slowly opened, showing the science room. There was no one in there at first, but when the door opened all the way, they were able to see the redhaired girl in the corner of the room. She didn't look scared, nor did she look confused. Instead, it looked kind of like she was cradling something in her arms.

"Hello?" Cyborg said, looking over to the girl who didn't even glance back at them.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, looking at her.

Her head suddenly snapped up and she looked at Robin, her eyes gleaming as the corners of her lips turned upwards so she was smiling, "Hi!"

Cyborg blinked as he looked at her, "Hello." he repeated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" The girl said and nodded eagerly before she started to stroke that was hidden in her hands. Robin and Cyborg exchanged curious but concerned looks as they started to walk towards her. Her back was facing them as she turned her head back around, suddenly cooing at the thing in her arms.

"That's...good." Robin mumbled, giving the girl a very confused expression that she didn't notice as he walked towards her. Cyborg stayed back a bit but Robin got closer, crouching down to get to her level to see what she was holding. What laid in her hands...was something that Robin was most definitely familiar with. Something he was too familiar with.

And something that was not happy.

"Let me go!" The baby like voice whined from the tiny boy that was being held by her. He was only about two feet tall and bald, actually looking like a baby, but he was much more intelligent than one.

"Shh baby. Shh." The girl said then put her finger to his lips, quickly quieting the confused boy down.

Robin sweatdropped then sighed while Cyborg's laughter was heard from behind them.

The boy, Gizmo, glowered angrily when he heard the laughter and frankly, Robin couldn't really blame him.

"Starfire...he's not a baby." Robin told her softly, remembering the name that she'd given him before. Apparently it was an English name made from her Tamaran, the planet she used to live on, name. He thought it was pretty cool..

At least cooler than his name.

"Yes he is." She insisted with a nod of her head, her green eyes twinkling as she looked down at the boy. Robin sighed again then reached over to try and take Gizmo from her hands so he at least wouldn't be in that unwanted situation anymore.

Starfire gave him a death glare when he tried though, her green eyes suddenly turning into flames, "Don't touch him."

He backed his hand up then held them in surrender, telling her he wouldn't do so.

"Helpppp." Gizmo called out and wiggled around.

"I don't think I can." Robin told him, only being slightly honest. Of course there were things that he could do, but he didn't like Gizmo in the first place so he really wasn't going to put himself in danger to save him from something embarrassing. Plus he was trying to befriend Starfire so he would just back off of this for now and hope that it'll possibly go okay. Eventually.

"Come on..." Cyborg mumbled and walked over to Starfire, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I think we should get the baby its bottle."

"Yes we should!" she nodded eagerly.

"Guess we better go to the cafe to get him some milk then." Cyborg suggested and Robin saw what he was doing. Getting her out of here and back to the cafeteria so they weren't at risk of being caught by a teacher.

It was smart, Robin only wished that he had thought of it instead.

"Yep." Starfire nodded then pushed herself into a stand position, still clutching Gizmo in her hands. Robin couldn't help but find it a bit cute how she cared for him like that. Even if he wasn't really a baby.

That part was actually a bit...a lot creepy.

Starfire strolled on out of the classroom without a care in the world despite the fact that she was carrying a person in her arms who really did not want to be there.

Cyborg and Robin sighed softly before they started chuckling. As their laughter died down, they smiled before following her out, hoping that they could help her out eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

The green boy bothered Raven. She had only had an encounter with him at the cafeteria, but now it seemed like he was trying to purposely annoy her. Wasn't he scared of her before?

Why would he keep bothering her?

It had been two days since the incident, and he had bothered her non stop. Whenever he'd see her in the hallways, he try and find some way to make himself look stupid. Or maybe he was trying to make himself look 'funny' but Raven just saw him as being a total idiot. Which was completely understandable in her eyes, since he really was.

Sometimes he would drop his stuff on the ground then trip over it, quite obviously on purpose.

Other times he would try and do a prank on his friend, like put a sticky note on their back or knock their stuff out of their hands. Juvenile crap that Raven most likely would've expected from him even if he wasn't doing this stuff.

He seemed like an idiot.

Rude to judge, yes, but she still turned out to be right. She normally was right so that didn't surprise her. Which sounded shallow, but facts really were facts. You couldn't deny them even if they sounded bad.

That was like hiding the truth just because you didn't like it.

Raven scowled to herself when she thought of that simile, since it was exactly something that she had been doing her whole life. Hiding the truth from most, since she didn't like it. But she had a good reason for it. If people knew, it could put her in danger. Or it could put them in danger. Her truth could be a fatal truth, so she'd hide it from the others, she'd hide it from everyone until she could trust them.

If she could trust anyone in this sinful world.

"Heyyy Rave." The familiar and intolerant male that she had been thinking about a few seconds earlier popped up beside her in the hallways. He smirked a bit at his nickname for her. She hated it. She figured he knew that too since she told him all the time, but he didn't care.

Males...

"Go away." Raven ordered coldly, no hint of sympathy in her voice because she didn't hold any for him.

"Why do you want me gone so bad?" He asked with a pout, his fang sticking up a bit when he did. It didn't look cute or adorable, it just looked horrifying. Raven doubted that he ever got anything he wanted with that stupid face.

"Put that away." Raven said, glaring at his pout.

A confused expression formed, which kind of put it away. So it sort of worked she supposed. Better than nothing.

"...Put what away?" He questioned but Raven didn't respond since she didn't need to anymore.

He got a bit ticked at that.

"You're rude." The green boy huffed at her, making the girl snort at him.

"You're annoying." She countered in her plain voice to show that she was obviously unaffected by his insult.

He didn't like that very either, but she couldn't care less.

Silence fell upon the two, an awkward silence but Raven wanted that more than she wanted to hear his squeaky voice. She heard the sounds from all the other people in the hallways who were taking their sweet time getting to class, but she was able to tune them out since there were so many of them. The only thing she was actually about to hear were her own footsteps and her breath. Raven was grateful for that technique, if only it worked on the green boy too would be a whole lot better as well.

A sigh escaped her lips when she thought of that, wondering why she couldn't. Well it was harder to ignore people talking directly to her when she wasn't reading a book, maybe that's why.

She shook her head lightly at herself, then noticed that he was giving her an odd look. Her shoulders went up lightly, but not enough for anyone who wasn't paying attention to them to see, as a way of shrugging off his weird look. She didn't really care if he was giving her a look.

A few more seconds left before she looked down at him, "Why are you still here?" she asked, seeming annoyed by his mere presence but also a bit curious about why he was bothering her. He was scared before.

Now he's not?

"What do you mean?" He questioned, glancing up at her with a curious face himself.

Raven frowned, was her question not obvious enough? No he was just stupid.

"Why are you here?" She repeated what she had spoken a few seconds ago.

"Because...I have school?" The green boy answered, tilting his head a bit to show that he still didn't understand, "Why...are you here?"

"That's not what I mean." Raven groaned, resisting the urge to face palm at him, "Why are you still following me?" she clarified for him.

"Well don't we both walk this way to class?" He said and shrugged, letting the sentence finish itself.

Raven stared at him for a moment before just shaking her head a bit. It still didn't explain it, but she didn't want to start another conversation so she just let it go, figuring she could find out some other way. She was pretty good at finding out information, not Batman or even detective good, but she was quiet, she could hear what others say. She'd find out.

He glanced up at her again but only for a short second before looking back down again. He wasn't annoying her too much this time. Which was odd. She wasn't questioning it too much though, she'd prefer him not to annoy her. Obviously.

They walked for a short while more before Raven turned down into a different hallway, the green boy not following. She sighed softly to herself as she continued to walk down it then went into her small class. She recognized the people there now, putting names to some faces, but not to all of them. They all seemed to be able to put a face to her name though. She supposed it was better than them calling her 'you' or 'girl' when they needed her though.

Raven glanced around the room curiously, wondering who was here so far. She wasn't earlier, but she also wasn't late. The class was only about half full, maybe a little less. There were mainly only the guys here so far though. That's how it normally was though, the girls came later than the guys in the class. She didn't know why, but she had noticed the pattern between them. Did it make her the odd one for not coming late like the other girls then?

Oh well, she was odd anyways.

Her hood stayed over her face as she walked to her spot, not even bothering to move it out of her eyes. The hood part of the cloak was see through enough, so she didn't need to move it. She wouldn't have wanted to anyways.

Raven sat down in her normal spot, well the spot she's had for a few days anyways. She'd consider it her spot for now unless she found a different spot. She liked this spot though, it was in the far corner by the window. Not too close to too many people, and she could look outside if she wanted.

She liked it.

"Hello." A sudden voice said, making her jerk a little and look back since she didn't expect anyone to talk to her in this class. Turning around, she saw the half man half robot staring at her with a small smile.

"Hello..?" Raven replied, her confusion apparent in her voice.

He smiled a bit more when he heard the confusion then rubbed the back of his head, "So anyways, you wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch? I get that you're new and probably need friends so maybe you could be our friend?" he suggested.

"No." Was the reply that came out of her mouth even before she thought about it.

He looked kind of disappointed but smiled anyways, "Alright well that's cool. If you change your mind, you're free to hang with us." he stated before walking off.

And just like that, Raven felt a whole lot more awkward about school.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven didn't like that she was invited to hang out with someone. It kind of questioned her priorities. Of course, she didn't want to be alone...but part of her really didn't want to make friends. She didn't want to be disappointed, and she didn't want to trust people. She didn't want to have expectations, she wanted to be alone. Trust was important to her and she was able to trust herself so why should she have other friends?

Another part, the part she really hated, wanted friends. Wanted to find someone that could help her, make her feel better. Someone that she could talk to about nothing, that she could always rely on, and to just want to be around.

This was her opportunity for a friend. For someone to be in her life, someone other than her adopted mother.

Yet no matter how much that part of her would fight, the other part always won out so Raven actually avoided the cafeteria at lunch. Instead, she ate outside with her book. It was nice and quiet out, and the shining sun bore down on her pale legs...though she knew they wouldn't be tanned either way. She never tanned, now matter how hard she wanted to, she just couldn't.

It came with the curse of being a demon spawn.

Yes, she had many more curses because of the whole demon spawn thing but this was quite frustrating for her and much easier to complain about. Complaining about having an uncontrollable power with a father that wanted her to take over the world was so much more complicated.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared blankly at her book, having read a few pages without actually having read them since her mind was focused elsewhere. So she backtracked a bit, flipping a few pages back to where she remembered to be last. The pages were thin, bible thin, but Raven was delicate with it so she wouldn't rip it.

When she got back to where she had believed she was in the book, it looked strange to her. Unfamiliar.

Her finger traced across the page with silently before she sighed as realization dawned on her. She had been sitting there, thinking, for much longer than she had originally thought. Not that it had been too surprising or anything, it was just a pain in the butt. She had missed a whole lot more in her book than she meant to.

Raven placed the book beside her, her finger subconsciously tracing the leather of the cover as she just looked ahead of her. There was nothing in front of her, nothing special at least. Just the school, completely secluded away from society. Just like Raven had been for her whole life. And honestly, she really was still secluded from society. She was here, with people that had super powers and were just special. They weren't normal.

Raven wasn't allowed near normal people, ever.

She shook her head slightly, just accepting it, unaware of who was coming up behind him. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the group of people coming up from behind her.

"Well well well, look who it is." A deep voice said, popping up from behind the girl. Glancing over, Raven could see that he was a large man with long orange hair that looked pretty weird on him. He also didn't have an iris or a pupil, which was slightly creepy. He looked a bit familiar, maybe from one of her classes, but she didn't know him.

Beside him, was the girl she had seen before with pink hair that was up in two triangles kind of. There were two others standing on her opposite side, one boy looking barely four feet tall with no pupils and was also bald. The one beside him was dressed up in this weird gear with one giant eye on his head that looked to be apart of his costume. All in all, they looked like a really weird bunch.

Raven stopped looking at them after a few seconds though, really not caring anymore. Yes, they were probably talking to her, but she also figured they were trying to look cool or show off and would leave alone soon. She wasn't in the mood to start a fight, verbal or physical.

"What's to look at? She's so ugly." The one with pink hair snorted at her. Raven frowned as she bit back a remark towards her. As stated before, she was in no mood for a fight, but her brain still wanted her to fight back for some reason.

She wasn't going to let it. Luckily, she had willpower.

"What do you think we should do to the new girl?" The tiny one said, his voice even sounding babyish.

"Well we definitely need to teach some rules to her and all." The large one said with a little hum as he stared down at her still, "Since she's new."

Raven sighed lightly, "What did I do to you exactly?" She asked quietly, wondering if she had ticked them off or something.

"You existed." The big eye guy said then chuckled lightly at his own pathetic joke.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at the eye guy, clearly unamused just like Raven was, "This is our spot." she stated sternly.

Raven gave her an odd look, a skeptical look, "Your spot?"

The pinkette just nodded, as if Raven wasn't important enough to talk to anymore. Not that Raven cared what she thought, but she didn't really wish to move. She would to avoid a fight though, and she knew it. She hated it. But she knew she would.

"Fine." Raven mumbled quietly as she picked up her book again and the lunch that she wasn't really eating. She used her legs to push herself up and ended up leaning on the tree. Quickly though, she used her foot to push her off of the tree then started walking, her cloak trailing from behind her.

"Hey." A voice said, the baby man's voice, as something grabbed onto her knee. It might have been intimidating had it been her shoulder, but...it really wasn't. "We're not done here. We don't forgive that easily."

"If you don't let go of my knee then neither will I." Raven deadpanned, not looking down at the boy.

"Trying to be tough eh?" The large one said, as if trying to fix the fact that his friend was not being intimidating at all by being intimidating himself. It worked a little, but Raven didn't care.

"Let go of me." She said, her voice dark and threatening. She didn't want a fight. She didn't want to release that part of her again but these guys felt like they were trying to force it to come out. Raven doubted it was deliberately, but they would still end up paying the price.

"Don't want to." The small boy said and tried to pull her knee to make her trip. It didn't work, Raven held her ground, but some blackness started twinkling from her hands uncontrollably.

"Let go." She hissed again and tried to hit him with the back of her foot of the leg he was holding. It worked and he stumbled back a bit, letting go of Raven's leg. She could practically hear the anger from his friends radiating off them, but Raven quickly started to walk away. She knew they were following her as she walked, it was obvious and she could hear them. But she just needed to quickly cool herself off so she wouldn't freak out. Then maybe she'd be able to get out of this situation calmly...

Suddenly, a hand grasped onto her wrist and pulled her back. The hand was large and calloused, obviously belonging to the one with orange hair. He pulled her closer, but not to him exactly, just to the group in general. He forced her to look back, and when she did, she saw pink coming from the pinkette's hands. Like magic, but not exactly. Raven wasn't able to feel any magic, well none like hers at least. So that was a bit of a relief, but it was pretty clear that the pinkette was gonna attack Raven.

Raven's eyes turned black, getting ready to defend herself, but hoping that's all that she'd do.

Before she was able to do anything though, a big giant ball of blue electricity came over and hit the large one in the head. He stumbled back, letting go of Raven's wrist, but he growled at the pain.

"Boo yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Boo yeah!" Cycborg's voice echoed between the group of hooligans.

Mammoth held his head then glared at Cyborg, the anger basically radiating off him. The others didn't look too pleased either though. Robin didn't care, neither did Beast boy, both standing beside Cyborg.

"Mind your own damn business." Mammoth growled, his eyes directed at Cyborg mainly.

"Kind of hard to when you're picking on the new girl." Robin stated, staring back at the four calmly...no sternly. He was looking more sternly at them but in a way you wouldn't have been able to see at first. It was obvious he wasn't happy about this. Even if he didn't know the girl. He always got ticked at any injustice.

The new girl started to back up away from the group, a frown appearing on her face when she saw Cyborg.

Robin noticed the frown and his raised his eyebrow at it, but quickly let the confusion pass for now as one of the four spoke.

"She started it." Jinx accused, crossing her arms, but the smirk on her face clearly said otherwise.

"Doubtful, considering your...reputation." Robin stated formally with a glare. These guys were definitely the stereotypical bad guys of the schools. The once you wouldn't want to mess with because they don't care of getting in trouble. It wasn't because of their strength, which was to be feared but in a school full of 'special' children, it wasn't that big a deal. However, getting into this school was very hard, especially for someone like Robin who had no super powers. Saying that, the school was very easy to get kicked out of. There was no suspension. Just expelled. So doing anything wrong was very risky. Yet these guys...for some reason they've always been able to do it.

Robin suspected that had help from someone higher up, but he didn't quite know how. Even his own influence with Batman (who's highly respected in the school) could only go so far. He was worried about the one that always kept them in. It was...alarming to say the least.

"Our reputation?" Gizmo said then snorted, "You mean the smart ones?"

"The strong ones?" Mammoth added in.

"The pretty ones?" Jinx smirked.

"The...the..." See-more tried to add in, but couldn't think of one, "...visionful ones?"

He got an annoyed glare from Jinx and a snicker from Beast Boy, but that was really the only attention that his reply got.

"The bullies." Cyborg corrected them all and held out his blaster again, "And we're the bully blasters."

"Wait." Beast Boy said, pausing Cyborg from his witty comment, "Only you can blast."

"So?" Cyborg questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Then how are we blasters?" Beast Boy questioned.

Cyborg sighed, "Fine...we're the bully kick butters."

Beast Boy shrugged at it, as if he was accepting it but it wasn't the best. Robin just sighed at the two, expecting it from them though.

The group of four didn't look at all phased by it, and instead they just started to smirk. They glanced between each other before nodding a bit and a flash of pink sliced through the air.

That's when the fight started.

 ***Dramatic Pause***

The three jumped out of the way, successfully dodging the pink slice. Jinx growled at that, but soon swept her growl as she threw multiple slices at them. One hit Beast Boy and he flew backwards, but Robin and Cyborg were able to dodge it.

As she threw them though, Gizmo got some gadget set up and Mammoth just charged Cyborg.

Cyborg was able to successfully push Mammoth back, using his own strength plus the robotic strength he got.

Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur, a t-rex to be specific, and went to attack Jinx. In Robin's opinion, he picked the wrong opponent but it wasn't exactly the best time to tell him.

Robin noticed Gizmo heading towards Cyborg, so Robin ran over to him since Cyborg was busy. Quickly, he threw a smoke bomb in See-more's direction to keep him out of the fight for the moment. Considering they were out numbered.

Gizmo set up his jet pack was flying toward Cyborg, but before he could make it, Robin had jumped up and grabbed him. It didn't pull Gizmo down, but Robin hadn't expected that. Instead, Gizmo just started flying higher up, bringing Robin with him.

Robin frowned and swung his legs a little, purposely throwing Gizmo off a bit. The boy swerved a little before he was able to straighten out again, but when he did, Robin swung his legs anymore.

"Eh! Stop that!" Gizmo yelled as he started to swerve again before he started to go down a bit. Robin wasn't sure whether that was on purpose or not. But either way, that didn't matter because he just wanted off now.

When he was close enough to the ground, he leaped off and landed in a superhero type pose. Not to show off, but just because that was the best way to land without hurting yourself.

Quickly, his hand made its way to his utility belt and grabbed a throwing star in his custom style. It hit the jet pack on Gizmo's back, successfully breaking it. It burst into flames and Gizmo got a face full of dirt.

Robin spun around to spot See-more getting free of his smoke bomb, then sending a laser beam over in Robin's direction. The raven attempted to move over to the side and dodge the laser beam, but his foot got caught on something and instead he just couldn't move. His brain quickly understood what was happening and held his arms out in front of his chest to brace for impact. He knew the attack would only burn him at most so he wasn't too worried. That didn't mean he wanted the attack, but he could take it at least.

However, he didn't have to, because giant wall of black went in front of him and took the hit for him.

The raven blinked at the black wall then looked around in confusion. He didn't know anyone with a power like that. But then he saw the new girl, black circles wrapped around her shaky hands, and he immediately knew it was her. She seemed nervous though, and she wasn't looking at the wall. She was looking at Robin instead. Not a smart decision though. Especially since See-more launched a laser beam at her instead.

Her wall dissolved and she flew back, landing on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she actually looked unconscious. Robin frowned then glared at See-more. He wanted to help her, but at the moment, he needed to focus on taking See-more down.

Not to be smug or anything, but that would be easy. Honestly, compared to the others, See-more wasn't that bad. Or at least not that big a force to be reckon with.

He threw another one of his throwing stars at See-more's shoes. It landed in front of them. A smug look appeared on his face as he looked at Robin, as if he had actually won this. But the the gadget blew and threw See-more backwards.

Robin glanced around a bit to see who else needed help, since See-more didn't seem like he was gonna get up. He noticed that Cyborg was dealing well with Mammoth but he saw that Beast Boy was struggling a bit. Robin predicted that. Since she was more agile than the animals he typically turned into. With all the androids they would have the fight, Beast Boy normally fought the big ones.

The raven's legs started to move, to run, to get over to Beast Boy and help him. Not that he was losing or anything but he was...struggling. Okay maybe he was losing a bit.

But it didn't matter, something distracted Robin instead. It distracted everyone.

A scream erupted through the air, a loud piercing scream. Robin's head snapped back to where the noise was coming from. The new girl was still on the ground, her eyes closed and her fists clenched up. She was the one screaming. A loud and painful scream. She looked in so much pain but Robin had no idea why.

A frown appeared on his face as he started to panic, his feet turning back to her instead. He ran towards her and fell down to his knees when he made it there.

"Hey, you alright?" Robin asked, reaching to touch her hand to try and assure her. Calm her down so he could talk to her, maybe be able to get her help. But the moment he touched her, his skin burned.

He pulled his hand back but he didn't leave her.

She glanced back at him, her face showing how much pain she was in as she closed her eyes shut again, "Leave."

"No..we need to get you help." Robin told her softly, but sounded stern as well.

"LEAVE!" She screamed again as her whole body started to turn into darkness. Then her screaming stopped, and she had six red eyes now.

Robin widened his eyes and fell back a bit, staring up at her as she started to stand. She looked possessed...like a demon.

"I told you to leave." Her voice said, crispy and raspy but it was still hers.

"I...I don't...what? What's going on?" Robin asked in a hurried voice. The fighting stopped now, everyone looking over at the new girl. The demon that stood before them all.

Then, the ground started to sink.


	7. Chapter 7

The glare of the demon almost physically hurt the group of kids. Beast Boy wincing from it as he turned back into a boy.

The six eyes peered down at them, the evil blasting out of them. There was no girl anymore. Just darkness. Her whole body, darkness. The only thing that even showed that she had a body was the fact that she had the six red eyes were her head would be. Robin was never really one to judge someone based on appearance, but even he could tell that this...this thing was evil.

And he couldn't help but hope that it wasn't actually the girl.

"You dare..." The raspy voice of the demon spoke, the voice no longer belonging to the girl from before, "strike at me? The sole daughter of Trigon?"

The demon headed towards See-more, who looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"N-No." He lied, his voice breaking as he spoke, "Cyborg did!"

A hollow laugh came from the demon, the face raising for a bit as the laugh echoed through their heads. An empty laugh that you would normally hear from a villain in a movie...yet this was no movie.

"You call me a liar then?" She asked, her laugh suddenly gone as her voice got threatening and filled with rage.

"No! Of course not!" He said, wincing a little at the tone of her voice. No one could really blame him for that though.

"Then what? Are...you lying to me?" She said with a small smirk, seeming dramatic about it.

"No." See-more said again, looking incredibly scared now.

"Then WHAT?" She screeched, a tentacle of darkness reaching over to wrap around his throat. See-more squeaked and started to move back, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned back a bit, now seeming like he was frozen in fear.

The tentacle was almost able to get him, but a blast of pink hit it. It stopped when the pink made contact with it, but nothing really happened. It just...stopped. The demon just froze entirely for a moment, then started to turn her head until it was looking in Jinx's direction. She didn't look scared exactly, just surprised and a bit shaken.

Robin had a guess that she wasn't going to bother the new girl again after this. If the new girl was still in the school and all..

There was a horrific screech that pierced through, as loud as one from Black Canary **(DC super hero in case you don't know. She can create ultrasonic vibrations from her mouth when she screams.)** and the demon started moving fast towards Jinx. But she didn't get to her, because Cyborg shot her with a blue bolt.

Her head turned to Cyborg instead, then ran towards him instead. But Jinx hit her again and she paused that time. She looked around a little then glared at everyone, "It is not wise to take me on as an enemy." The voice said, the voice now sounding like a man's voice. The voice burned through Robin's ears, almost feeling like his brain was on fire. But he knew it wasn't...just the sensation hurt like heck.

It glanced around at the others and could tell that they felt it as well. He didn't know whether this was an intended attack or not, but it was definitely working. It was hurting everyone around them.

"St-Stop..." Robin choked out as he looked at the demon, not even sure of the gender any more. He knew pleading wouldn't help, that it would just make him look weak, but he didn't really know what else to do. He couldn't move, not with this sensation. It almost felt like all the air he sucked in, burned like fire.

The demon snapped its head towards Robin, a curious glint in its eyes as it turned towards him, "Do you beg?"

Robin stayed quiet and clenched his teeth a bit, knowing best not to to say anything. He just had to analyze the situation. That's what Batman taught him to do. Just keep talking, keep its attention on him, and keep analyzing. Look for any weaknesses.

"I'm talking to you. " The demon said in a harsh voice, the burning sensation getting even worse. Almost too bad to bear, "Will you plead?"

"A-Again?" Robin asked, trying to sound sassy as a way to keep it talking to him.

It snorted a little as it looked at Robin, "Do you still think you are powerful? Because you go to this school? You are 'special' in the eyes of humans?" It taunted Robin, but Robin didn't even look weakened by it.

"You wear a mask, is it to hide yourself? Are you ashamed of yourself? Or are you scared of the others?"

"My...beauty...is too good...f-for you..." Robin was able to say, but it didn't sound all that right. His pronunciation was a bit off. Mainly because of the pain in his throat. But he figured that wasn't too big of a deal.

He was noticing the way the creature moved though, more like it glided across the surface instead of walking like the others did. That was one of the only things Robin could note about its difference or 'power' but he wasn't quite sure how to use it to his advantage. There wasn't much distinciquish about the power so far accept that it could mold but he wasn't sure how to use that either.

The creature laughed lightly, the hollow laugh returning before it smirked. A spike made from darkness raised above Robin's head, looking like it was going to strike down and Robin tried to move over but he wasn't sure if he actually could. His whole body was starting to feel numb now.

Then, smoke emerged from the grass.

It happened in seconds, Robin barely even able to see what was happening. His mask was just aiding him in seeing a figure. It was a larger man, but not insanely large. Obviously muscular though. He had popped out of no where, Robin hadn't even sensed him before. He just appeared..

And he had a very good idea who he was.

The sound of electricity was heard than a screech came from the demon, but it slowly started to turn into a human screech. A human girl's screech to be specific. Robin saw the female figure through his mask. She was laying on the ground now, defeated. And when the smoke cleared away, Robin could clearly see who it was...

The Dark Knight himself, Batman.

 **Okay so just for the record, I'm going to add in other superheroes and villains in that weren't in the Teen Titans show plus show more to their backstories. I'll give all information needed, however, most of the new guys I bring in will be fairly popular.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that?" Robin asked as the pain in his throat cleared away and he looked up at his father figure, surprised to see him here. He rarely ever visited the school unless something was wrong. Well that kind of made sense since Robin had a feeling what just happened wasn't exactly normal but how would Batman have known about it? Stupid question. He's Batman.

"A demon." Batman stated clearly as he looked at Robin first then at the other teenagers who looked both shocked and terrified. Only Robin seemed the most calm, but that was because he's been in many of these situations before.

The ones who were bullying Raven though...they seemed a bit more terrified now that Batman had shown up. See-more even started to run away, but tripped over a rock and face planted.

Batman didn't even look over at him.

"Pick her up." Batman ordered then started walking back towards the school. Everyone looked at each other with a questionable look, not sure who exactly the Dark Knight was talking to. Robin did though.

He sighed lightly as he walked over to Raven then placed his hands on the girl's back and under her knees before lifting her up bridal style. He started to follow Batman, making brief eye contact with his friends before looking away. They knew he was associated with Batman, obviously. Everyone knew the 'Boy Wonder' was Batman's 'sidekick'. It was still embarrassing for them to see him like that though. Like a...sidekick.

Luckily, Batman was quick and swift so Robin had to be just as quick. It didn't look like he was trying to get away from them this way at least.

They made it to the principal's office quickly, his friends having stayed back. Maybe because they were in shock, or maybe because they were intimidated by Batman. Either way, Robin didn't care. As long as they didn't have to see him get bossed around by Batman some more.

"Come on." Batman told Robin in a hurry as he grabbed the doorknob to the principal's office and opened it without even knocking. The principal was a very private woman, normally staying in her office and rarely attending anything. Even assemblies. So this, this was a big thing that could easily get a kid in trouble. Batman didn't have that risk though, and Robin doubted this would affect him if he was with Batman at least.

As the door swung open, the woman sitting at the desk looked up calmly as if she was expecting this.

"Hello Batman." Ms. Waller said calmly to Batman. She was a very large black woman with black hair. She kind of looked like a grandmother type figure if it wasn't for her face. Her face was stern and solid, no love in it at all. It was kind of like Batman's face to be honest, but Batman was more merciful. He had some care for human beings, even those demented. This woman...well Robin had heard stories about her. She's blown people's heads up before, and done much worse. He wouldn't want to become her enemy.

"Waller." Batman replied with a nod of his head as a form of respect, but nothing more since they were nothing more. They just acknowledged each other and gave each other enough respect since they both knew the other could bring them down.

Ms. Waller with knowing Batman's true identity, and Batman just being Batman.

"So she cracked eh?" Ms. Waller said as she looked at the new girl that Robin held, her face still stern and cold. Like she was gaining something off of this, or...like she was losing something.

"Yes." Batman said plainly and looked back at the new girl. His face was kind of like Ms. Waller's face...but Robin knew otherwise. He could see that Batman did worry about her, because he worried about everyone whether he admitted it or not. Robin hoped Ms. Waller just hid her emotions like that, but for some reason, he doubted it.

"Guess we'll have to send her back home, or to an institute." Ms. Waller shrugged and placed some papers down as she reached for the phone, barely even looking bothered by the whole thing. At most, she had slight annoyance written in her face.

Robin frowned at that then looked down at the new girl. Sure, he didn't know what was going on...but he saw in her face that she meant no harm. She had wanted him to leave her so he wouldn't get hurt. He refused to believe that the monster that had shown up was her. Even if he didn't know her at all.

"No." Batman replied with a stern voice, "She is to stay here."

Ms. Waller blinked at that, and so did Robin, but Ms. Waller seemed more surprised than Robin at Batman. No..she was more surprised that someone dared to defy her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This is the best place for her. Where else would she learn how to control her powers better than here?" Batman asked, receiving a scowl from the woman. She really didn't like getting other people's opinions, especially when they weren't hers.

"What about the other students though, won't she be a threat to them?" Ms. Waller asked as she grit her teeth, "Surely you don't want to put them in danger."

"Keep her under supervised watch. Putting her in the real world will be a threat to those who can't defend themselves like the children here can." Batman said then looked at Robin, "Robin here even has the tools needed to knock her out if needed."

Robin blinked a little then looked down at his utility belt out of curiosity. Electricity...

Batman tasered her...

"Will he do it though? Can he even get close?"Ms. Waller asked, trying to taunt Batman.

Batman just nodded though, "He can."

Robin kept a blank face on, not going to fight Batman on it, but he knew it was a lie. Because...well he didn't get close. He didn't at all. He was frozen in pain just like the others. He was just able to keep talking.

He didn't know Batman would show up though. He was thankful for it, extremely thankful, because he wasn't exactly sure what he would've ended up doing if the demon had gotten stronger. Or decided that it didn't like the sound of Robin's voice. He'd have hoped that he would've been able to have done something at all, but if he was honest, he couldn't think of anything.

Ms. Waller just sighed then looked over at Robin again, "Richard, you are hereby responsible for Raven now. If she goes out of control, it is your duty to withstrain her and teach her. If you are unable to do so, she will be kicked out of my school."

Robin flinched a little at the use of his first name, but nodded in understanding. He glanced up at Batman wearily, trying to see if he was okay with this or not. His face was plain as always.

Batman nodded lightly then turned around and walked out the door, Robin in tow holding Raven still since he didn't exactly know what to do with her.

"Wait, Bruce, why did you say I could do it?" Robin asked when they were out of the room, making sure no one was around when he called Batman's first name. That was a highly classified secret between the family.

"Because I know you can Dick." Batman stated, not even looking at him, "Keep her at bay, Dick. For her sake."

Then he disappeared within a blink of an eye, just like a shadow in the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven's bed was comfy, she was thankful for that. Most of her time at home was spent on her bed so when she came to this school with dorms, it would've sucked if she had an uncomfortable bed. Her bed was where she meditated, where she thought. It was basically her safe haven, surrounded by her books. Growing up, books were her only friends. Only escape from reality. That wasn't sad for her though, she didn't mind it at all. Books helped her in a way. It helped her become more stable with her mind and even her powers. She even learned to control some of it...just as long as she hadn't freaked out.

She was surprise at herself from the freak out. It took one hit and boom, the demon her father always wanted came out. She had hoped after all her training, she'd be able to last a little longer. Maybe even fight back and be just herself.

Sadly, it didn't happen.

Something that was even more surprising to her was that she didn't get kicked out of the school. She thought for sure she'd be kicked out the instant something bad happened because of her. But now she even had a 'guardian' or something like that, maybe a caretaker, that was supposed to watch her from now on. Obviously Raven didn't like that thought, but she wasn't going to fight it. Yet.

Speaking of the whole guardian thing, he was supposed to come pick her up at her dorm room for class.

Three days, he had said. Three days where he would have to watch over her intensely. Including following her around the halls, going to her classes with her which meant missing his own, and even at lunch. The only times she would be rid of him was when she was in her own room or the washroom since boys can't enter girl dorms and same for the other side. To be honest, he seemed a bit relieved speaking of that, like he didn't want to go in her room. Which was good for Raven since she didn't want that at all. But he seemed to dread this whole thing...and he didn't really seem like he knew what he was doing.

It looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was new to this. Well Raven just guessed he was new to this because of the way he spoke. It wasn't exactly making it up on the spot, but she didn't think this was his own idea either. Probably from the principal.

Just as she was thinking about it, she heard a knock on her door. Raven let out a sigh before forcing herself to get off her bed, all ready and dressed for the new day. She was pretty grateful that she didn't have a roommate since she had never changed in front of a stranger before. She was a bit surprised that they were all one room dorms. It probably would've costed a lot, but then again, this was a school for the specially gifted. So if one of the roommates didn't like each other or got mad at each other...who knew if they were capable of killing or not.

Raven wouldn't put it past a few people she's met.

She grabbed her bag and lifted it up a little before opening the door to see her guardian.

He gave her a sheepish little grin, as if he was a bit embarrassed to be here, "Hey..." he mumbled.

Raven glanced to the side before looking back at him, not exactly out of embarrassment but more as if to remind him that she didn't care about him. Which she didn't but she wanted to make sure he knew that. She didn't want him here, but she understood why. She didn't like it, but she accepted.

"Hello." She replied, her voice plain and emotionless.

He frowned a bit at her voice then ran a hand through his spiky black hair, "Okay, well we should get going now. By the way, my name is Robin. I think I forgot to tell you yesterday." He said then moved over to the side so she could get past him.

She just nodded then pulled her hood up to mask her face, "Raven." she muttered then walked past him and closed the door behind her, her bag still firm in her hands.

"Nice to meet you Raven." Robin mumbled and walked behind her, which Raven figured was deliberate so they wouldn't have to talk much...or look at each other. She didn't mind him walking behind her anyways.

They walked down the hallway before turning and getting out of the dorm areas and into the actual school area. Glancing up at the clock nearby, Raven widened her eyes when she saw that she would be a bit late if she didn't hurry up. She scowled lightly as she started to walk a whole lot faster, since Robin was the one she was waiting for to show up and he apparently took forever.

She heard Robin hurry his own pacing too and hurried up some more. Not exactly a jog yet, but it was getting there.

Raven made it to class with only a few moments to spare. She at least got there, but she noticed that there were a lot of eyes on her. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it was because she got in right when the bell rang or because there was now a random guy in here with her. She could tell the teacher was at least more interested in that than her almost being late though.

A sigh escaped her lips as she went over to her seat and sat down while Robin went to explain to the teacher the situation quietly. Another reason why Raven guessed he was knew to this, he probably should've told her teachers earlier.

After he finished talking, Raven watched as he went and got a chair from the back and placed it down next to Raven's desk. He sat down on it calmly and just leaned back a little as the teacher started to take attendance. She didn't look around exactly, but she did glance about her neighbours, to see that they were all looking at Robin. One girl, who Raven believed was named Kitty, was even giving Robin googly eyes.

..Gross..

As class moved on, she watched out of the corner of her eye Robin try to entertain himself in many different ways. One was tossing a pencil up in the air then catching it. Another was drawing a face on an eraser then have it and the pencil fight. And Raven's least favourite way, trying to see how many paper air planes he can throw in the recycling without the teacher noticing.

Raven sighed loudly as the paper airplane hit the back of the teacher's head. This...was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you do for lunch?" Robin asked as the lunch bell rung and the class started to pack up their stuff. Raven gave him a side look then picked up her books and stood out of her chair in a fairly quick paced. She was extremely annoyed by this idiot and didn't even bother to hide it. She could see that he saw it, but he didn't look too annoyed by it.

Almost like he expected it...

Ass.

"Ignoring people is rude." He stated bluntly as he followed her out of the classroom. Raven just walked quicker, not going to ditch him because she knew that wouldn't end well for her but she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't need to.

She heard him groaned as he moved faster to catch up with then felt his hand grab onto her elbow. Raven snapped her head back and glared hard at him, disliking the fact that he was touching her. That he dared to touch her. Sure that made her sound like a king being touched by a peasant, but he was a stranger. The only thing that she knew about him was that his name was Robin, or his alias was at least, and that he was a pain in the ass.

Almost as annoying at the green kid.

"Come on, you're gonna hang out with me and my friends." Robin insisted and Raven knew exactly who he was talking about. Those weirdos. Of course they had tried to help her, but that didn't mean she had to like them. They were all just so annoying.

"What makes you think I want to?" Raven snapped at him and pulled her elbow out of his grasp.

"Well I've been here all day with you, I want to talk to my friends now and get some notes that I've missed." He told her sternly. It wasn't mean, but he wasn't exactly happy. Raven got the feeling that he didn't like her anymore than she liked him.

"Then you can leave me." Raven said plainly.

"You know I can't do that." Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down, "I can't do that for either of us. You'd be kicked out of school if I wasn't watching you."

She stayed quiet for a minute then. She had known that already, but what about him? "What do you get out of this?" She asked, her voice not angry, but just curious instead. If he was going to be watching her for this long, she wanted to know at least why.

"It's personal." He answered quickly before hurrying his pacing a bit. Raven sighed softly at that. She wanted to know why, but she wasn't going to push it. Even though she didn't like it, she did respect privacy. She needed enough privacy for herself, so she understood.

"Fine.." Raven grumbled lightly as she looked at him, "We can hang out with your...friends."

He smiled a bit at that, but not much. Considering the look on his face, it was evident that she didn't actually have that much of a choice in the matter. But this way he at least wouldn't have to fight her on it.

She shook her head lightly, just following as he walked to the cafeteria. Oh the dreaded cafeteria. She hated that place. It was kind of like a popularity contest. The table with the most people were the winners. The other tables were free prey.

"You okay?" Robin asked when he saw the annoyed look on her face. Raven didn't answer him and he just sighed, touching her wrist softly to lead her over to the table where his friends sat. A cyborg, the green brat, and some girl Raven hadn't seen before. She was pretty tall and wore a skimpier outfit than some of the other girls here. Not all of them of course, but a few. She had long red hair that flowed behind her...and two red dots on her head as if they were eyebrows. Which should've looked strange, but on her they didn't.

As Robin led her over to the table, the group looked over at Raven curiously. The green brat's eyes lit up a little when he saw Raven and Cyborg just smiled a little since he had invited her to hang out before. The girl that Raven didn't know just gave her a slightly curious and confused look before smiling softly at Raven.

Raven just stared at them, not actually sure what to do at this point.

Beside her, Robin moved forward and took a seat beside the stranger then glanced back at Raven expectantly. She looked back at him then he moved the chair beside him slightly, invited her to sit beside him. She frowned then let out a small groaned before placing herself in the seat. All eyes were one her, she could feel that. She didn't like it either.

"Hey!" The green brat said happily, but Raven just sent him a quick glare. He didn't back down though. He was used to it. Probably from bothering Raven for so long.

"Nice of you to join us." Cyborg said with a slight smile, a welcoming and friendly smile, but not overly polite either. Raven couldn't help but give him a small smile back. It was like his was contagious.

"Hello." The new girl said happily with a big grin as she looked at Raven, "My human name is Starfire!"

Raven blinked slightly at that, "Human name?"

Starfire just gave her a joyous nod, not seeming to understand that she was asking a question.

Beast Boy spoke before Raven could repeat her question. "Starfire's not from Earth." He explained to Raven as he tore off the top of his chocolate pudding. He looked at the broken off wrapper for it, inspecting it, then flipped it over and licked the chocolate pudding that was still on it.

Raven just rolled her eyes at what he did but not what he said, "What do you mean?" Raven questioned.

"I'm from the planet Tamaran." Starfire answered proudly before the green brat could answer for her.

"From...what?" Raven asked with a blink.

"It's a planet not in our solar system." Robin explained to Raven, "She was a princess there then was given up to keep peace between her world and another."

Raven went silent for a moment, then spoke again, "That's...intense."

Starfire nodded but still looked cheery, "Yep! Then I escaped and came to Earth where I was sent here by this friendly woman I met. I haven't seen her since though."

A frown formed on Raven's lips as she looked into the girl's eyes. There was no sorrow. No despair. No...sadness. She had been taken from her world, her home yet she still kept a happy look on her face. It didn't even seem like she was hiding anything. She was honestly happy to be here. Maybe her home was bad to her, so it was a pleasure coming here. A reward.

Maybe.

"And now she's with us." Green Brat finished the story with a slight goofy little smile. Raven ended up smiling as well, but she quickly wiped it away before he could see. He would get too big of an ego boost if he did see her like that. And Raven didn't want that. At least not for him. He would get even more annoying then.

"Yay!" Starfire cheered with a big grin.

Raven shook her head, but still smiled. This woman was incredibly friendly, even to someone like Raven. They all were. Even Robin and the brat were being friendly to her. Cyborg was nice to her before as well. Despite her appearance. And those three had also seen her turn into...the monster. Yet they were nice. Which was odd, but surprisingly pleasant.

Then, it hit her. Like a slap in the face. That's why they were nice. They didn't want to see the monster again. They were being nice because they were scared. If they were on her good side then they would be safer then if she did turn.

That's all they wanted...

She'd never fit in.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week since Robin told her that he was his guardian. During those two days he wasn't forced to go to every class with her and be with her every moment of the day, Raven drifted from him slightly. She could always see him from the corner of her eye though. He was always nearby. Just not in her face. Which was nice, in a way, yet it was still annoying.

However, she did notice something that was surprising to her. She did hang out with him and his friends at lunch, only then though. She avoided them in the halls and even in class, despite Cyborg always trying to talk to her. Yet...she was still with them at lunch. Raven never talked much to them during that hour, but she listened. It was painful for her to admit that she listened. And sometimes she even smiled.

She still made herself keep her distance though. True, she was getting comfortable with them, more comfortable than she had been with anyone but...she knew why they were friends. It have never left her mind. The fact that they were scared of her, that the only way to protect themselves was to get close to her. So she would show mercy on them.

In all honesty, Raven knew that wouldn't work. When the beast was released, it showed no mercy to anyone. Not even to herself. It would destroy its own body after using it. If...her father would let it...

"Hey, Rave, you okay?" The familiar voice spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. She didn't show it though, she kept herself calm as she glanced over at Beast Boy who sat at the table opposite of her. The girl nodded slightly to assure him, but that was all. She wouldn't explain herself. "Okay good..." He mumbled.

"Hey, idea!"Cyborg suddenly exclaimed, excitement taking over his facial expression now. Everyone looked over at them, surprised slightly by his outburst but not so much since it was just Cyborg. It wasn't that uncommon. "Why don't we ask to go outside of the facility this weekend and check out the new fun land in Gotham?"

Raven paused, her eyes moving up to look at Cyborg briefly before they went back down. Truthfully, she had heard about Gotham Fun Land and wanted to go. It sounded fun, like something she had never done before. And she hadn't, she had never been out like that. She was also hidden, trapped, in a cage. A beast in a cage.

But even if she had wanted to go with this odd bunch, she wouldn't be able to get out of school. Unless the headmaster was a complete idiot.

"Sounds cool." Robin shrugged lightly but a smiled tugged at his face to show that he liked that offer more than he showed.

"Mhm." Starfire agreed with a happy head nod. "But what is a Fun Land?" She questioned curiously.

Beast Boy smirked slightly as he looked at the redhead, "You'll see." He assured with a grin now, which spoke his answer already.

Then all eyes were on Raven.

She sucked in a breath, but made it subtle so they wouldn't notice. The purple haired woman stared blankly ahead for a moment, not giving them an answer yet as she tried to phrase this in her head. How much she should tell. That she wanted to but couldn't. Or maybe she could lie as well, keep them a bit drifted. But even with all that thinking, the only answer that came out was "No."

"Awww why not Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy whined at her reply.

She glared at him for the nickname before answering,"Not my type of thing." Not exactly a lie. She didn't know if it was her thing or not, she's never tried it. So it wasn't exactly the truth either, but Raven decided not to go with it.

"Maybe it's more of your thing if you hang out with us!" Cyborg suggested like he actually wanted her to go with them. Which was odd.

"I doubt it." Raven grumbled, trying to look annoyed so they would stop asking her. It didn't work too well though. They didn't seem to care that she was annoyed.

Cyborg shook his head then tapped his metallic finger on the wooden table underneath it, making a dull sound. He stayed quiet for a moment but his face showed that he was thinking. The gears in his head were talking. About what? Raven had a clue.

"What if...we bribed you to go?" Cyborg offered, staring intently at Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow at that random offer, "What do you mean?"

"You know, a bribe." Cyborg repeated.

Raven sighed and shook her head a bit, "What type of bribe?" She clarified. Of course she wouldn't agree to it anyway because she couldn't...plus it would be pretty dangerous. And there must be some sort of reason that they wanted her there. A reason that she wouldn't like. A prank? No that would be stupid, they knew what she could become. Maybe it was to try and force a stronger bond onto her that way they'd be at even less of a danger.

"I know a guy." Cyborg mumbled as he looked at her, his expression quite serious...which was quite odd for him, "That likes books. Dark type of books. Your type of books."

A blank stare formed on the girl's face before it turned into confusion. How did he know what type of books she liked? True she had brought a few books to classes but he wouldn't have been able to tell what type of books were hers from those few. Could he?

A sheepish expression formed on Robin's face and Raven figured out exactly what had happened. He'd peek around her room when he had come to pick her up last week. Son of a...

"So?" Raven questioned with her dull look on, still playing their game.

"His name is Rorek of Nol." Cyborg replied with a slight smirk twitching at his lips, clearly believing he had one.

It was hard for Raven to keep a straight face then. But she was able to be, just barely. Rorek of Nol was her favourite author of all time even though he had only written one book. One very popular book.

"How do YOU know him?" Raven asked and deliberately made it more condescending but still hid her excitement. Rorek of Nol was rarely seen in public and no one even knew his actual name. Well no fans or anyone not close to him at least.

"That's a secret." Cyborg said, her smirk still there as he placed his finger over it that would generally be the gesture of 'sh'. Raven rolled her eyes at that answer but she didn't push it.

"Even if I wanted to.." Raven started but was cut off by the infamous guy beside her.

"She probably can't get permission from the principal." Robin butt in. Raven let out a sigh but she didn't fight him. Whatever. Less talking for her anyways.

"We don't know until we ask." Beast Boy added, "And you're her guardian!"

"Do you want to try and convince Ms. Waller to let her come?" Robin questioned him with a raised eyebrow, daring him.

Beast Boy quieted down which basically said no.

"I don't want to anyways." Raven said quickly when she saw the guilty look that started to form on Beast Boy's face, "Why would I want to anyways? They're just noisy and expensive." Not a lie that time, they were noisy and expensive...only the first thing she said was the actual lie. Whatever. They didn't need to know her likes and dislikes anyways. They didn't care about her.

"Please?" Beast Boy whined.

But...what if they did?

Raven scowled inside her mind at that thought. Quickly, she pushed it away. Needing it be burnt and thrown out. She didn't need them to break her walls. To get into her head. She had to stay strong. She had too...

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but the wrong word ended up coming out, "Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

This was impossible.

Raven sighed as she stood behind Robin while waiting in line to go on the Ferris Wheel while holding two tickets in her hand to pay for the ride. It was a nice Saturday, the sun shining down onto their faces and warming up their bodies. Well it only shined on part of Raven's face, the bottom part. True, none of the group had worn their costumes that day. It would stand out too much. Most of them wore shorts and t-shirts, but Raven wore sweatpants with a dark blue hoodie to cover her face. It was extremely warm...but it was more comfortable for her.

"Aren't you having fun?" Beast Boy asked from behind her, a look of pure excitement on his face as they slowly moved up the line.

"Sure." Raven replied dully, keeping up the act. She was kind of having fun and couldn't argue it that she enjoyed their company...but something kept jabbing at the back of her head. Something that just wouldn't let go.

How DID they get Raven to be able to come to this thing? She thought for sure that the principal would say no. That she would end up staying in the dorm again. Yet...Robin had a talk with her. He had 'sorted' things out he had told her.

He scared her more than she let on.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Beast Boy smirked, looking pretty happy about that conclusion he had came to. Raven just rolled her eyes but didn't argue it, since arguing with him was pointless.

As the group of fours were let off the Ferris wheel one by one, the line started to move up until Starfire, Robin, and her were next in line. They had decided to go on three and two since each cart only held four and this way no one would be left out. Cyborg and Beast Boy were best friends so it was obvious those two would go together plus Raven and Starfire were the only girls so they would end up going together as well. Robin ended up going with them because, well it was just Raven's guess, he had a thing for Starfire.

At least that's what Raven could tell from all the googly eyes he's been giving the alien.

Slowly, Starfire got into the cart, getting the seat on the opposite side then sat down with an excited look on her face. Neither Robin nor Raven could resist the small when they saw her expression. It was just...easy to small at her face. She was adorable.

Raven got in the cart next, taking the seat next to Starfire. Honestly, she wasn't thinking when she took it. It was just there and she went for it. When she saw the look of disappointment on Robin's face, she realized that she probably shouldn't have taken it. But for some reason...she didn't feel much regret. Maybe it was because a much larger guy that none of them knew ended up sitting next to Robin.

Robin frowned a bit, but he didn't argue it and quickly let the frown wipe away before the large man could see. He clearly didn't like having to sit next to a stranger. Especially a stranger that ended up taking a bit of Robin's seat as well.

Raven stopped herself from giggling a bit, which was easy since she had worked hard on self control many times, but Starfire ended up smiling. She didn't laugh though, so it didn't grab the large man's attention. Well not until he saw her at least. When he saw her, his eyes lit up a bunch and he smiled as well.

"Hello, my name is Control Freak." He said with a 'charming' smile on his face as he looked at Starfire.

"...Hello." Starfire said politely but it was evident from her eyes that she was confused, "I am Starfire."

"Starfire, such a pretty name." The weirdo mumbled and swayed slightly with his eyes closed. Robin and Raven shared a quick glance, short, but enough to tell them that they both didn't like this dude.

"And Control Freak is an odd one." The words slipped right from Raven's lips...yet she didn't quite regret them.

The man 'Control Freak' glanced over at Raven as well, looking a bit annoyed for a moment but it passed briefly as he looked Raven up and down. Taking in her body and her face that she tried harder to hide now. A smile formed on his face after he looked at her.

Raven just felt creeped out by him and felt a shiver going through her spine as his eyes lingered on a part of her hoodie she didn't want him looking at. She resisted the urge to throw him right out of the cart. Looked like Robin was resisting the urge too though.

"You're not too bad looking either, you shouldn't cover up as much. Let your body be free like Starfire over here." Control Freak stated before continuing on with what Raven said earlier, "And if you must know, Control Freak is a name given to me by my internet friends. It has overtaken my real name and therefore it is my name now."

 _Freak._

"She can wear whatever she wants." Robin defended Raven with a light twitch on his head to show that he was pretty annoyed with this guy, just like Raven was. Starfire wasn't as annoyed but that's because she was just new to all this. She was oblivious and didn't know any better.

"Just a suggestion." Control Freak shrugged slightly, not caring that he got Robin a bit ticked off as he leaned back in his seat a bit which took up more of Robin's space. He groaned slightly at the man and squished himself up against the wall of the cart so he wouldn't have to come into contact with Control Freak.

Silence dawned on them as Raven looked away from the man uncomfortably, Robin trying to suppress his anger, and Starfire just looking at the two with a confused expression. She really didn't understand what was going on.

Raven sighed quietly as she brought her gaze over to the view around them, watching it quietly. The higher up they went, the more breathtaking it seemed. It felt as if she could see the whole amusement park. She gazed upon the pedestrians down below, the families, the friends, everyone smiling and having fun. She watched as the kids giggled to themselves then ran around underneath the sun. She saw the girls relaxing over by the water park of the area, soaking up the sunshine to get a tan on their skin.

It felt like a painting. It felt unreal.

After being cooped up for all these years, after hiding herself. Concealing herself from the world. It all just felt unreal. A dream. It wasn't able to register into her head.

"Enjoying the view?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. Raven jerked her head over at the suddenness of it, opening her mouth to answer but she closed it when she noticed that Robin's eyes weren't on her. They were on Starfire instead. The redhaired girl didn't have the same expression as Raven did, no her's actually showed the emotions lying within. Raven's was just dull like normal..

"Yes very much so." Starfire replied, her voice happy and cheerful as Raven looked back away from them before anyone could notice that she thought he was talking to her. She had a feeling the freak noticed though..

"That's good. I hope you enjoy it here on Earth." Robin stated, his voice seeming happy as Raven suspected that he was still watching. Starfire didn't answer but Raven figured she nodded as an answer.

It got a bit quiet again as the Ferris wheel moved until they weren't at the top anymore and instead it was just Beast Boy and Cyborg who actually a cart to themselves. Raven slightly regretted deciding to go with these two. It was like third wheeling and being creeped out by the same time. At least it wasn't a 'double date'.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Well this is getting boring now huh?" Control Freak spoke up, breaking the silence again much to Raven's despair.

The three looked at him with questionable looks on their faces as he pulled out a remote. It looked a bit like a tv remote but a bit more high tech. And where he pulled it out of, Raven didn't want to know.

"Why...?" Robin asked, staring at the remote but Control Freak never answered as he clicked a red button and the whole Ferris wheel shook.

Then there was a scream and a blob of blue zoomed past their cart and towards the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a few moments for everyone to actually realize what was going on around. To understand what the blue blob was that fell from the sky. Starfire acted fast, flying down there to catch him, quickly followed by a green pterodactyl. The group didn't really care about those two using their powers now since it was obvious something was up, considering the fact that the Ferris wheel was starting to grow legs. Also it was to save Cyborg from turning into a bunch of bolts and wires, which was a good excuse.

"What the heck?" Robin exclaimed, acting immediately as he pulled out one of his throwing stars. It may have looked weird to pull that out of a belt hidden underneath his shirt, but it was something Batman taught him at a very young age. Be prepared.

And not like Scar telling Mufasa to be prepared either, no. Batman was hopefully not planning on killing Robin.

"Well you didn't think I'd have a name like Control Freak and not be a villain too, hm? Especially in this town." Control Freak replied, looking back at Robin with his smirk, still sitting calmly in the cart as well. Actually, that only lasted for a few seconds. It stopped suddenly when he noticed the Robinarang that robin held in his hands. CF's eyes lit up when he saw them. Lit up in a creepy fangirl way.

"Oh my gosh..." He mumbled, his eyes still wide and sparkly as Robin gave him an odd look. "You're Robin! The Boy Wonder!" Control Freak exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and making the whole cart move.

"Excuse me?" Robin questioned, slightly ticked at the second name he called him. He got called that a lot before when he was younger at the school. They quickly stopped calling him that though...after Robin made it sure that it was clear that he completely hated that name.

"You're Batman's Sidekick! Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Control Freak gushed, swooning slightly with his hands clasped together, "I can't believe I'm going to be fighting Robin! I'm getting into the big league villains now! This is epic! Next I'll be fighting the Justice League! I just can't believe my luck."

The man went on for a little while, going on and on about how he was lucky to have this chance. Robin stopped caring though and eventually took a swing at him with the Robinarang, it was only going to cut him slightly, definitely not kill him. Robin wasn't a killer.

His hand stopped as Control Freak held up his remote again, his finger lingering over one of the buttons intimidatingly. "If you hurt me, I'll press this button and it'll blow up the entire Ferris wheel with everyone in it." Control Freak stated with a smirk plastered onto his once fangirl face.

Robin scowled at him but he slowly lowered his hand to be beside him again, letting it stay there but he wasn't happy about it. His head looked down behind him to see that Starfire and Beast Boy had successfully gotten Cyborg down safely. Starfire looked up to see Robin and started to fly, to head back to him, but Cyborg stopped her. Robin couldn't hear what they were saying but he had a feeling about what Cyborg was telling her to do. Evacuate the Ferris wheel.

"So who was that Starfire girl then?" Control Freak asked curiously, still holding the remote asked, "Because I didn't recognize her from my book."

The twitch reappeared on Robin's forehead. Book? What friggen book?

"And who are you?" Control Freak asked as well, turning his attention to Raven now who was just sitting there. Her face was hidden by the shadow of her hood so her expression was concealed yet by the twitching of her fingers Robin could guess how she felt. She was basically on probation and now this freak was threatening them and everyone on this Ferris wheel. Most may not be too worried about this since Control Freak obviously started it...but it wasn't a secret that Ms. Waller wasn't a fan of Raven. Plus...she could have another one of her episodes.

This could end extremely badly for the woman.

"Excuse me? I'm talking to you." Control Freak huffed at her, offended that he was being ignored. Raven continued her silence though, her purple eyes only a little visible from her hood but Robin could see where they were looking. Their attention was on the remote that was now being held lazily in his hand. He had no death grip on it, it was barely even in his hand now. His attention was on Control Freak.

Robin frowned a little and shook his head lightly at Raven so only she would notice, he didn't want to risk something going wrong and have Raven get hurt from it...or change again. Fortunately, it seemed to have worked since her eyes caught Robin's but Control Freak's didn't.

With a quick swipe, Robin had the remote in his hands. He was quick enough that it even took CF a few moments to realize that something was missing from his palm. "What the-hey!" Control Freak whined when he saw the remote control in Robin's hands.

He was...a newb villain.

"That was SO uncool." Control Freak huffed with a pout as he looked at Robin, crossing his arms angrily. An amused expression flashed across Robin's face uncontrollably, finding the newb villain kind of odd in a funny way. Especially since he wasn't actually a threat anymore. Just a grown man baby.

There was a pause as Control Freak kept his gaze on Robin, his pout turning into a frown, "Are you laughing at me? Aren't you supposed to be a miniature Batman who's all stiff and cold?" He grumbled at Robin.

A scowl tugged at Robin's mouth, he hated being compared to Batman. He wasn't Batman. He learned from him yes, he was basically his adopted dad, yes, he respected him and adored him like a father, yes...but Robin wasn't him. Robin actually had a sense of humour (Well Batman does too but it's pretty well hidden) and to be honest, if Joker wasn't a mass murderer, he might laugh at some of his jokes.

"Oh well." Control Freak mumbled with a glare at Robin's silence while his hand slowly moved its way down to his pocket, "But I don't care who you are...no one laughs at me."

His hand pulled out another remote, it looked a bit more futuristic than the other one did. It was a shining silver with golden antennas at the top, the buttons were in different places and clearly more complex than the last one that looked like it was a TV remote.

An annoyed frown was placed on the man's lips as he pressed the button in the middle. Robin and Raven paused as he watched him, not exactly sure what was going on until they heard a loud whooshing sound. Wincing as their ears popped from the loud sound, Robin glanced up at the familiar sound to see a jet flying over their heads. It was a grey and black jet, not very big either, but it was enough to cause alarm and panic in the fair. Obviously.

Control Freak smirk as she stood up from his seat in the cart then went over to the edge. He turned around so he was facing Robin and Raven, his back to the door, "And with this, I guess the real fight starts." He said with a smirk and went to jump off the edge but he stopped just in time.

"What the heck?" He yelled, his eyes looking down at where the jet should've been. Robin frowned and glanced over to where he was looking as well, that frown turning into a smirk when he saw his green friend in the pilot seat instead.

"Nice Beast Boy." Robin said, mainly to himself, but his smirk was still there, "Ready to give up, Freak?"

"It's Control Freak." The man grumbled then pressed a different button on his remote as he shook his head. It took mere seconds after pressing the button to see a certain green man fly out of the jet...and not on his own free will. Control Freak stole Robin's smirk, replacing it with a frown again, before jumping out of the cart and into his jet.

The seat was wide enough for him to fit in but it became a little bit more squished when the glass went over his head, making him lean over a little so he could actually see through it.

Robin frowned again and ran over to the edge of the cart. He looked down to see the jet slowly rising up until it was just underneath the cart Robin was in. Without hesitation, the black haired man put his hand on the side of the cart and used it to push himself up and out of the cart. He landed in a crouched position on his feet on the jet. He wasn't on the glass of it, instead he was a little bit behind that part but Control Freak could still see him clearly.

Control Freak started to fly up a bit faster, Robin started to lose his grip on the plane but his feet stayed planted, keeping his balance. All those years of acrobatics with his parents definitely paid off. His fingers fiddled with his utility belt until he found the gadget he was looking for. He pulled it out quickly and pressed the button in the middle, activating it. A sharp red laser light came from the gadget and Robin moved it in a way so that a circle was cut through, large enough to give Robin access to the controls.

He smirked lightly as he used his robinarang to cut a few of the cords, knowing exactly what he was doing thanks to all his work on the Batplane and such. Even so he probably could've figured it out anyways. He was pretty handy.

When he finished slicing the wires, he could smell the smoke from underneath the jet which was exactly what he wanted. As the jet tipped forward, Robin let himself roll forward and stopped himself when he reached the glass. Control Freak wimped but used his arms to cover his head as Robin punched through the glass with enough force to break it, his gloves padded so it didn't hurt as much as it could. Robin grabbed onto Control Freak's now cut up arm and used a lot of strength to pull him out. A lot of strength..

He jumped out with Control Freak, sending his grappling hook out to catch onto a nearby building but it never made it. Instead, something flew through the air and sliced through the wire. The rest of the wire toppled down weakly, with Robin and the villain following behind closely.


	14. Chapter 14

The rush of the wind underneath, his adrenaline pumping to the max as his hand reached around to grab something...anything, wasn't a new feeling to Robin. He had fallen before, many times actually. Even before he had became Robin, he wasn't always a professional acrobat. He had to take a few falls to get where he was. The difference was that there was always a net underneath him.

However, he wasn't scared. He had fallen off of buildings many times when he was working with Batman with no grappling hook to aid him. The first time he was scared, but that had just taught him to push away his fear. If fear clouded his mind then he wouldn't be able to get himself out of a situation like this.

As his mind raced back and forth, sorting out different scenarios like calling out Starfire if she wasn't coming already, he and Control Freak landed. Blinking and slightly dazed, Robin looked around where he was and noticed that they were still in the air. But they weren't, they were on something. The black haired man looked down to see that they were on a platform that felt like it was made out of darkness. It was solid, but the texture, the colour. It was like solidified darkness. It was...creepy to say the least.

He glanced down over the darkness to see what was happening below and saw that Starfire had caught the jet while Beast Boy and Cyborg were dealing with getting the Ferris wheel to stop moving. They didn't seem to be having much luck though even with Robin having taken the remote, the Ferris wheel continued to walk. Robin kept looking around as the platform started to lower, trying to find who his saviour was when he noticed Raven standing in the cart of the Ferris wheel with balls of darkness wrapped around her hands.

He frowned a bit as realization started to dawn on him. Had she...used her powers?

"Whoo. That was close." Control Freak spoke up beside Robin, making the boy jerk his head over towards the large man, "What is this anyways?" He questioned while touching the platform, "It feels weird."

"Shut up." Robin hissed at him and grabbed his arm. He pulled it out and twisted it a way that shouldn't really be twisted, "Turn off the Ferris wheel."

"I can't you have my remote." Control Freak howled, wincing from the pain and tried to smack Robin's arm to get him to let go but his hits were weak and pathetic. Robin wasn't letting go.

"If I give it you then will you stop it?" Robin asked, his tone threatening as he did so. He had left the remote on the cart before so he would just have to get Raven to bring them there.

"If you let go of my arm." Control Freak grumbled but Robin pushed harder until the man yelped again, "Okay okay! Yes!" He howled again.

Robin nodded and loosened some of the pressure on the arm but he didn't let it go. Honestly, he doubted that this Control Freak could beat him in a fight but he didn't want to find out if he had any other tricks or gadgets hidden in that weird coat of his.

The boy glanced down to see Raven's hands moving still, her eyes black as night now, and noticed that she was bringing them down to the ground. He shook his head, hoping she could see him but he wasn't sure. He didn't really know what happens when she uses her powers.

Raven tilted her head slightly, her eyes seeming to be fixed on Robin. He took the gesture as a clue that she could see him. Robin jerked his head over to where she was, mouthing the word 'remote' at the same time. It took a few moments, but she finally nodded to show him that she understood. Her hands moved in a different direction instead, moving closer to her. It was kind of like she was pulling on ropes towards her but there were no ropes. Robin couldn't even see her hands so he didn't know whether she gripped something or not.

It wasn't super quick, but Raven was able to get them there okay. Robin looked over at where he was sitting before, making sure that the remote was still where he had left it. Luckily it was, just laying in the seat. Robin brought his eyes back over to Control Freak and frowned, wondering how he was going to get the remote without letting Control Freak go. The man wouldn't really be able to run at least, but again, who knew what other type of gadgets he had on him.

"So am I going to get the remote?" Control Freak asked, receiving a glare from Robin who was still coming up with a plan. Maybe Raven could use her magic to hold him down?

"Shut up." Robin snapped then rolled his eyes as Control Freak huffed a bit. The black haired boy looked over at Raven who was still moving her arms around but she wasn't tugging anymore. It looked like she was repeatedly throwing dough up but it wasn't too high either. She looked a little strange, but then again, Robin used to wear short shorts so who was he to judge?

He jerked his head over to where the remote was again, hoping she'd understand a second time. A frown grew across her face as she turned her head slightly over to it. She looked hesitant, but one of her hands slowly started to move from where it was and over at the direction of the remote. When her hand moved from the tossing dough up, the platform Robin was on immediately started to shake. Raven caught herself though, keeping it a bit more steady. Robin was pretty grateful for that.

The remote was wrapped in a ball of darkness and Raven flicked her hand over in Robin's direction. The darkness fell off as the remote flew in the air and towards Robin while Raven brought her hand back in the direction of the platform, acting like it was dough again. Robin let one of his hands get free and used it to catch the remote, thankful that she didn't have bad aim too.

"I have the remote now." Robin stated, turning his attention back to Control Freak, "Shut it off or I break the arm." he threatened.

"Fine." Control Freak sighed. Robin gave him the remote, Control Freak whined about needing two hands to do it at first but Robin applied some more pressure and the guy shut up pretty quickly after that. He used his non threatened arm to press a few buttons, turn some levers that Robin didn't even notice on the remote, and then he just watched as the Ferris wheel went back to normal, just a casual Ferris wheel. Honestly, Robin didn't even know how the man had done something like this without people noticing. It was...strange. But it happened too often for him to think about it too much.

Robin glanced down to make sure his friends were okay. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fine, relieved that the Ferris wheel had stopped, and Starfire had safely landed the jet in the river nearby away from civilians. Robin let a sigh escape him, somewhat surprised that this had actually worked out. True, Robin had done these types of things on his own before. He knew Beast Boy experience too but he didn't really know about the others. Starfire was a princess so she may know something, depending on how that planet worked.

But...it felt kind of good. To be working together as a team like that. Robin widened his eyes when he thought that. They were just his friends, he hadn't even thought about forming a team with them. Yet he still enjoyed it. He didn't have to worry about everything else. They each had their own parts to play. Maybe...maybe when they graduated from that school...they could be a crime fighting team.

No sidekicks, no bosses. A team.

A team he could count on.

He smiled lightly at the thought of something like that. Then he fell again.


	15. Chapter 15

The trip wasn't as long as the last one. Robin had gotten fortunate, Starfire made it over to him in time and got him by the shoulder's. Control Freak on the other hand, well Beast Boy wasn't really paying attention and Starfire only had enough time to catch one of them. So...Control Freak did not get as lucky as Robin had. Maybe thinking about a team was too much for now. They were friends but they still weren't very coordinated yet.

Robin sighed softly as the dream got packed up into a chest to be opened later, then glanced up to see Raven having both a sheepish and guilty expression stretched onto her face. At least she didn't do it on purpose.

Starfire slowly brought Robin down to the ground and let his shoulders go, the boy gracefully landing on his feet beside Control Freak. The man's eyes were closed, passed out, but Robin could see his stomach moving up and down so he was at least alive. Sighing slightly out of relief, Robin crouched down again and placed his two fingers against his neck, just in case. He felt two thumps and nodded, being more certain that he was alive. He was still passed out but none of his limbs looked to be bent the wrong way so that was kind of good?

"Someone call an ambulance!" Robin called out, looking around at the pedestrians that had decided to stay around for the show. Some of them were watching in shock while a few were actually taking pictures on their phones. That part kind of irked Robin but he also understood the appeal. He didn't need their help nor really want it, since they would probably get in the way if they tried, but calling the cops or the ambulance like he yelled would've been nice. Or maybe even leaving so Robin wouldn't have to worry about them if something else came up. He understood wanting to take pictures and he couldn't really blame the people who were in shock but he couldn't stop himself from being annoyed.

"Helloooo!" Beast Boy called out and started jumping up and down to get people's attention. A bit more looked up, but there were still the few that stayed on their phones, snapping unwanted pictures.

"Ambulance!" Beast Boy yelled out, hoping one of them would listen. There were a few people that did that time, pulling out their phones or dialing a number on their phones if they already had it out. Cyborg let out a relieved sigh behind Robin and the black haired man knew why. Cyborg was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants to hide inhuman parts, except for the head since he couldn't really do that, but he figured that it might cause people a small panic if he had to take off his shirt and reveal what he truly was.

Beast Boy didn't have the need to cover up as much since people knew of him but Cyborg...he was new to the world.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked as he jogged over to Robin after seeing that his yelling was successful.

Robin nodded then jerked her head towards Starfire, "Yeah, thanks to her."

Starfire smiled a little at the recognition but she didn't reply. Instead, her head looked up to see Raven sitting in the cart still. Robin's eyes followed Starfire's and spotted Raven as well. From what he could see on her face, she looked pretty distraught but scared at the same time. It was reasonable.

"Think you can get me up there?" Robin asked, glancing over at Starfire. He would've used his spare grappling hook but he didn't bring it. He was trained to be prepared, yes, but he also wasn't a fan of bringing stuff like that if he didn't think it would be necessary.

"Mhm." Starfire said with a nod before grabbing onto his shoulders. In a swift heave, Robin was lifted out of the air and was being flown to where Raven sat. Starfire hovered above the cart for a few moments, Raven not even looking at them, before dropping them both in it. She gently placed Robin down then stepped to the side so she was beside him.

Robin frowned as he glanced down at Raven then sat on the seat across from her. He stayed silent for a few moments, watching Starfire sit beside him, then bringing his attention back to Raven.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Silence.

"Raven." Robin sighed at her.

"Yes?" Raven replied, her voice barely enough to be a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Starfire cut in before Robin could speak. It didn't bother him though, he actually liked it. He wasn't quite certain how Starfire and Raven were getting along since Raven didn't talk much. But it was good to see that Starfire was worried about her.

"I'm fine." Raven insisted, not even bothering to hide her lies.

"No you're not." Robin sighed again, staring directly at her, "Is it your nerves?"

"I just dropped a man twenty feet." Raven deadpanned as she looked back at him.

"So?" Robin asked with a shrug, not quite getting it yet but it was starting to etch into his mind.

Raven just gave him a blank stare as it clicked in his head.

"Oooh." Robin mumbled then frowned some more, keeping his eyes on her. Examining her face. Her fingers were twitching in her lap and her eyes continued to stare into her own lap and completely avoiding Robin and Starfire. She was ashamed. Guilty. "He attacked first." Robin tried to assure, disliking that she felt guilt but Robin could sympathize. He wasn't always okay with threatening to break people's arms for information but...he got used to it. He had to. For the sake of everyone else.

"You could've fallen too." Raven grumbled, not accepting that excuse.

Robin gave her another sigh, but he kept it much shorter that time, "I understand you're upset but we should probably get out of here." He explained as the sirens were heard off in a distance, "Before the cops decide to bring us in too."

Raven's face visibly showed the panic spreading on her face at the mention of the cops. She felt too guilty.

"Come on." Robin said and stood up, offering a hand out for her to grab.

She was still for a few moments before placing her hand in his. Robin gave her a light reassuring smile and helped pull her up to her feet. A small smile grew on Raven's lips, matching his, before it got wiped away.

Robin glanced down beside him to see Starfire, "Think you can bring her down?" He asked since the Ferris wheel was stopped...for good reason. Starfire nodded then leaned over and went to grab Raven's shoulders but she shook her head.

"I've got it. I don't want to be any more trouble." Raven mumbled as darkness wrapped around her hands again before Robin could argue with her statement. He sighed as he watched Raven lift herself up using her magic then bring herself to the ground.

Hands grabbed onto his shoulders and Robin could feel himself going up into the air. He looked up to see Starfire and closed his eyes a little, letting her bring him back to the ground.

He didn't expect the fair day to be so stressful.


	16. Chapter 16

"You revealed yourselves, destroyed an amusement park, and broke a man's back." The harsh voice of the vice principal exclaimed as she paced back and forth in front of the sitting teens, "Anything you have to say for yourselves?"

"...He started it?" Beast Boy croaked weakly, obviously pretty scared of her but he wasn't able to resist the comment.

"Then you call in professionals to do it." Ms. Prince snapped at him again. She watched Beast Boy wince before letting out a sigh, "That's what Ms. Waller would say. However, I am not her. You're lucky too. I do believe that you...were a bit reckless but you did the right thing in the end." She stated, her tone changing completely. For the better.

"I'm going to have to put you on probation." Ms. Prince sighed and ran a hand through her slender black hair, letting it smooth out between her fingers. Raven had heard rumors of Ms. Prince. She was a very busy woman, saving the world and everything, but even so she had insisted to be apart of the school. She wanted to be a teacher but she would've had to have given up her place on the Justice League and considering the fact that she was an inspiration to many little girls, she couldn't do it.

So she decided to be a vice principal instead. She didn't have as much work as an ordinary vice principal would, but she did have to do some of the jobs. Most of them seemed to be things she liked though, like talking to the kids. Also punishing them when it was something big and Ms. Waller was away.

"Alright, off with you four. Get back to your dorms." Ms. Prince exclaimed and waved the four off. Raven couldn't help but smile lightly as relief flooded through her veins and she stood up. Brushing off a bit of dust from her pants, Raven turned to reached the door but pulled back when a different hand grabbed the knob. Her eyes glanced over to see Beast Boy proudly standing there with his hand on the knob. He turned it then pulled it open, trying to look like a gentleman, but the door smacked right into Raven's head.

"Beast Boy!" She exclaimed angrily while stumbling back, placing her hand on the wounded part of her head. It was a little bit tender but there was no cut. It did sting though.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled sheepishly while looking at his shoes.

Raven shook her head, still frowning, but she was too relieved to actually be mad at him. Besides it was just an accident. The girl walked out of the room with Beast Boy still holding the door and looking guilty. The others too advantage of his hospitality and snuck through the door while he was holding it. Beast Boy whined a little bit at them but Cyborg only gave him a chuckle.

Beast Boy didn't argue it too much though and ended up following his friends out, letting the door close behind him.

"Ah...youth." Ms. Prince mumbled with a smile as she moved her hand up on her head, readjusting her crown, "I do have high hopes for them..."

* * *

Raven was more tired than she had thought. She didn't use her magic much, not willingly and not like she had that day, so she felt pretty drained. Her body was laying on her bed in her room with a book by her side. The book was opened halfway, laying on its face. She had started reading it but she gotten too tired, unable to tell what was going on. Some of the words were even hard for her to read which was pretty odd for her.

The girl let her eyes close again, just like she had a few other times, but she couldn't fall asleep again. Her body was exhausted, her mind was exhausted, yet she couldn't force herself to go to sleep. Just to take a quick nap.

Yet something in her still wouldn't let her sleep despite her screaming body and sore muscles. Frustrated, Raven opened her eyes again and held back an annoyed scream. She jolted up, ready to punch something because she really just wanted to sleep, when she saw something strange across from her bed. There was a mirror across from where she was and when she looked at it, she could see a demon. A red demon with horns and barely any clothing.

"Jacob..." Raven mumbled as she recognized the demon in the mirror.

"You've left father...he's angry." The demon exclaimed, his voice raggedy and hard, "He takes his anger out on us. You've betrayed us."

"You're monsters." Raven snapped at him, grasping onto the blanket below her.

"We're not the ones that left our family behind." The demon snapped back at her. Raven winced at the snap but she didn't get ready to fight him, not like she could even if she attacked anyways. But there was a reason he was behind the mirror. He wasn't able to get through, he had to stay in that dimension if he wanted to be where he was. Raven wasn't sure what would happen to him if he got out of there but she had a feeling it wouldn't work out for him.

"You're not my real family." Raven glared at him, holding onto the blanket tighter as some rage grew inside of her. Biologically, yes, Raven was related to those demons. However, she wasn't like them. She wasn't like them at all. At least that's what she liked to believe.

"We'll always be family." The demon replied with a glare from his glowing yellow eyes, "And soon you'll be forced to join us again. You'll make father proud again. You will be the daughter he's always wanted."

"The child he never got." Raven exclaimed with a harsh glare again, directly going for a stab at him. It was no secret that her father liked her best, that he believed that she could do more. He had told her many times that she's the child he always wanted, the one to uphold his legacy, in front of his other children with no sympathy for them at all. Raven had watched them all grow a hatred for her. She detested having their hatred but there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't her that caused the hatred, it was her father. However, she could use it to her advantage when she needed to.

The demon hissed at her before his image faded out of the mirror. He was gone.

Raven let out a small sigh of relief before lying back on her bed. Her eyes stared at the ceiling for a few moments before they shut themselves subconsciously and she was finally able to get to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When Monday came back around, it was back to their classes like usual. The same, dull classes that Raven never really wanted to go to. She barely learned anything from them. She learned from reading the books and she could read the books back at her dorm room instead. Sitting in the classes just gave her a neck ache and made her more tired than she really should've gotten. At least there were those few classes that she had with some of her friends. They weren't so dull.

But...friends. Despite what they had been through, there was still a part of her that told her not to trust them. That she can't bear to trust them. However, after the day where Robin wasn't mad at her for dropping him. Where he tried to comfort him. The part of her that believed them to be friends was starting to win out. Even so...the part of her that screamed at her not to trust them, that kept giving her stomach aches randomly, making her feel comfortable in places she should feel comfortable with, making her want to leave all of it behind, and go leave everyone and everything kept arguing. It kept fighting no matter how hard Raven tried to push it down and conceal it from the world.

"You okay?" Cyborg questioned from the seat beside her, noticing that she had been staring at the same page of her book for some time. Raven's head jerked up a bit at the voice, her gaze turning to Cyborg for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah. Just...plot twist." She lied but he accepted it. Maybe he read books a lot too. She didn't really know if he did or not, there was a lot she didn't know about him. Or any of them. She didn't know how he became a Cyborg or how Beast Boy became him. She had no clue how Robin and Starfire ended up where they are. Yet...they didn't know much about her.

If they knew her family...would...they turn her away?

Raven shook the thought from her head. That wasn't something she needed to be thinking about.

"Raven." The teacher exclaimed from the front of the room. Raven didn't jerk as hard that time, she didn't fall as deep into her mind as she had done last time. Curiously, the girl glanced up a little to see the teacher staring directly at him with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, Mr. Nelson?" Raven asked, her tone quiet but not weak or shy. Just...quiet. Enough for him to hear.

"May you please put that book down and listen to the lesson again?" He requested but it wasn't really a request. It was an order disguised as a request that many teachers did.

Raven nodded and mumbled a quick sorry before closing her book and placing it to the side of her desk. Her hand rested beside her as she resisted the urge her finger had to start tapping itself on the desk. Her fingers were in motion a lot, whether it was to calm herself, to read a book, or to write in a journal. Her fingers moved a lot so it was distracting and distressing to have them lay down flat on the desk. She could take notes, yes, that was an option. However, she just couldn't force herself to do it that day. Other times she was able to but those other times she wasn't as distracted. There was no visit from her demonic brother those other mornings.

Soon afterwards, the bell rung, indicating the end of class. The ringing was heard in Raven's ears but it took a few moments for it to actually get through her head. After being told to listen, her head went back into the clouds. She was trying hard to keep it away from the hell inside her brain and keep ascending to the heaven. To think happier thoughts, or at least thoughts that didn't make her feel sick inside.

"You sure you're okay?" Cyborg repeated his question to Raven as he stood in front of her desk, watching as she packed up her things.

"Yes. I'm fine." She assured again as her free hand wrapped around her book and placed on top of her other binder that she was holding with her other hand. She fit it in between the binder and her chest firmly so it wouldn't fall then placed her pencil case right beside it. Her eyes glanced back up at Cyborg for a quick second and she was able to notice that he was worried. Worried about her.

She hated that he was worried, but it was still a comfortable feeling. To know that she had someone that cared for her. It was…nice to have friends.

"I'm fine." Raven repeated herself and threw in a small but fast smile to try and assure him more. It wasn't a complete lie that time. Just having that comfortable feeling in her made her feel even a little bit better. "Now let's go."

Cyborg nodded then started to walk out the classroom, a small smile forming on his face too. Raven didn't think she'd ever have a contagious smile like the others did. It was weird.

The two started walking down the hallway on the way to their next class. Neither of them were in the next class together but the classes themselves were close together so they always walked beside each other to get there. It's what friends would do.

"Raven." A voice called out from behind her but neither of them heard it at first.

"Raven!" The voice called out again, louder this time. Raven heard the voice the second time then glanced her head back a bit to see who was calling her. She didn't recognize the person calling her name though. She wasn't young enough to be a student. Possibly a teacher but Raven hadn't seen them before.

"Yes?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Her hood was down since it wasn't allowed to be up in the school building, because of her hood being down, the woman's eyes fell directly on the jewel on Raven's forehead. Raven shifted uncomfortably as the eyes locked onto the jewels for a short time before being brought down to Raven's eyes.

"I need you to come with me. Ms. Waller has something for you." The woman stated, her stance proper and voice firm but she was clearly struggling to keep herself from looking at the jewel. It was kind of surprising that was the thing the woman had stop herself from focusing on. Especially since the man beside her was half machine.

"...Okay." Raven mumbled then glanced back to nod at Cyborg. Telling him it was okay. He nodded back before walking off to his class.

Raven frowned as the woman turned around and started to swerve her way through the crowds. Raven copied her swerves but she wasn't nearly as graceful as the blonde woman in front of her. She bumped into a few people while the woman didn't even graze someone else. Raven thought about taking some lessons from her.

"Here we are." The woman said after they walked for a while, stopping in front of a door that was a long ways past her classroom. It wasn't the principal's office either so Raven wasn't quite sure what they were doing there.

"Go on. Open it." The woman assured as Raven kept staring. But that didn't encourage her at all. The woman was slightly intimidating but also creepy at the same time. However, Raven knew she had no choice in the matter so she took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around the knob. With a tough pull, she was able to pull it open.

Inside, was another blonde haired woman with glass, sitting behind a desk, "Hello Raven." She stated, "I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel, your new therapist."


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is Raven?" Robin heard himself ask as he laid on the large branch of the tree she liked. School had ended and he was in casual clothes, though he still wore his mask. When school was over, the students were allowed to roam around all they liked just as long as they didn't leave the campus they were fine. He rested calmly on the branch as he waited for someone to answer, the best branch of the tree he had decided. It was smooth with no twigs sticking up from it or anything. There was even a little bit of space in between the leaves so the sun would shine on his body but not his eyes.

It was perfect.

"I don't know. She went off with Ms. Lance before fourth period." Cyborg replied, sitting on the ground underneath the tree as he munched on a hot dog. He and Starfire stayed on the ground like a couple of suckers while Robin and Beast Boy were up in the tree. Beast Boy was a bit higher up than Robin, on his own tree perched in his bird form.

"Ms. Lance?" Starfire questioned and tilted her head curiously as Cyborg.

"Yeah. Ms. Lance. She's the gym instructor." Cyborg explained then went to correct himself, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah like most super hero teachers, she's only here when she can be. She's pretty good though. Teaches us how to fight." he explained as he leaned back on the tree, taking another bite of his hot dog. Some ketchup fall down onto his face and he used his robot arm to clean it off. With regret on his face, Cyborg wiped the ketchup off of his arm and onto the grass beside him where ants crawled to.

"Oh. Cool!" Starfire replied with her enthusiastic grin on her face. It wasn't uncommon to see that grin on her face, not in the slightest. Even with the fact that she was long from her home, from her family, she was always so happy.

She was an inspiration really.

Robin smiled as he turned his body to watch Starfire underneath, just enjoying seeing her. Watching her as she smiled and stared up at the sun. Staring as her eyes closed to let the sun sink into the skin that she revealed, which was more than a girl in school should've but it was different at the academy. They were to wear their 'costumes' which was what Waller called them. Their uniforms were the clothes they had fought in or the clothes they wished they have fought in. No real names were used unless requested. Only their code names for the safety of their families and friends. Even though this place was supposed to be very secret, they didn't want to risk anything in case someone turned. Many people were known to turn when they got powers so it was for the students' sakes to keep the names hidden.

They still had a record of them stored away in computer though. However, only Waller knew the password. That way no teacher could end up betraying them all.

Still...Robin had a feeling that he could hack into it if he wanted to. It may have just been arrogant thinking but the fact that he even knew about the record of student names may say something about what he could find out.

"Wonder why she's with her." Beast Boy mumbled from above, back in human form, getting it back onto the original subject.

"Dunno." Cyborg replied, figuring the question was for him since he knew the most, "But Ms. Lance seemed a bit awkward. Kept staring at the ruby on Raven's head."

"That's what that is? I thought it was part of her religion or something." Beast Boy exclaimed before changing into a monkey and dangling from his tail off the branch.

Robin opened his mouth to speak but forced himself to let it close. He didn't need to share anything, they weren't his secrets to share. He shouldn't even know them and he kind of felt guilty for doing some digging into it. To be fair though, if they wanted it to be kept a secret then they should've hidden it better. He didn't even have to hack into the records mentioned earlier to find out.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's a ruby. It looked like a ruby." Cyborg stated and gave another shrug, "It's probably real though and it shines real nice too. I wonder how she got it on. Think it hurts when she squints or something? Can she move her eyebrows?" he questioned it loud.

"Maybe we should ask her when she co-" Beast Boy started, in human form again with his legs holding up, but stopped himself as his eyes landed on a certain girl walking in their direction. Her eyes flew around the group for a moment before her gaze fell back to in front of her as she walked. She seemed a bit more sad than normal.

"Hi." She greeted and gave them a light wave before her hand went back down to her side.

Beast Boy jerked his head down to watched her as she stood there uncomfortably, in a pencil position. Her eyes continued to stare directly in front of her, where the tree was. The group was silent as they all had their eyes glued onto her, just watching her. Starfire was the first to speak.

"Hello friend." The red haired girl replied with her usual smile and waved back at Raven.

Raven just gave her a nod but her eyes didn't even fall down to Starfire. The nod was the only acknowledgment that Raven gave to show that she actually heard the redhead.

"Hey Rave," Robin started as he pulled himself up into a sitting position then dangled his feet off the edge of the branch. He brought his eyes down to where Raven was standing but she didn't even glance up at him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Raven replied but her voice became more of monotone, more robotic.

Robin frowned and narrowed his eyes at her tone, "Are you sure? You don't seem like it." he stated.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Yeah I'm sorry..." she mumbled, her tone turning back to normal, "I'm just...tired."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, his eyes glued onto her as he watched her eyelids close again. Her hand moved up to her head and held it for a moment as the girl swayed back and forth. She didn't answer but she opened her mouth like she would talk before it closed again. Her eyes started to flutter open slightly before they fell back down, barely being able to look at them.

"Raven..." Beast Boy mumbled as he fell off the branch and landed on his feet, "You look like you're about to fa-" just as he spoke, Raven fell to the ground...unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

The world was dark. Dark and cold. There were no life forms around, no source of heat. There was only one light source, a small ball of fire that hung above them. Yet even the fire gave off no heat or sound. It just existed for light. The place was almost completely silent except for the strange humming that didn't come from any form. It was just part of the endless abyss that had encaged the little demon girl.

Blood streamed down her cheeks, slipping down her cold flesh as it made its way down to her chin before dripping onto her naked body. It would slide down her skin until it fell onto the ground below her where it only fed the darkness that encaged her, that entrapped her in this eternal torment. The endless pain she had felt, forced on her by the darkness, by the night. The night that she was supposed to control, that was her destiny to control. Yet it had betrayed her.

Her eyes were wide open as claws made by the darkness held them open, forcing her to watch the nothingness around. Forcing her to know that she was alone, just as she had always been alone. It was no surprise to her, but it hurt to have it repeated into her head multiple times until she couldn't forget it.

Chains encased her hands, chains made of pure darkness while the night below her devoured her feet so she could not move. She was frozen by the death that binded her.

There was no point in struggling, even if she had the strength to. If she made any move against her restraints then her body would be disintegrate as her soul would join the others in the abyss. But part of her wanted to struggle, to fight against it. Being killed on spot would be better than the hell she was placed on...yet the souls told her otherwise. The spirits whispering in her ears every now and then told her to stay still. Stay chained up like a dog. They warned her to stay where she was, she didn't know what was waiting for her, she didn't want to.

And she listened to the warning.

Besides, it's not like it would last forever. Her father couldn't be mad forever...right?

* * *

"Raven!" a voice called to the sleeping girl.

Her body was slumped on the bed she was laid out on as the words only echoed in her ears, never making it to her brain.

"Raven!" The same voice called again, more desperately this time. It reached in further, almost getting to her brain, but just as it was about to make contact...it was pulled back. Just like an elastic, the words were torn from her head and dropped onto the ground like it was nothing.

There was a pause that time as water started to trickle down her face, slowly finding its way down to her chin. The odd feeling of the water running down her nose made her move her face over a little bit in annoyance, cringing up her nose as she did.

Her eyes started to flutter open a little as a cold sensation appeared on top of her forehead. It distracted her from the strange feeling of water flowing down her face but not by much. However, when the cold sensation appeared, more water started to stream down her face. Sometimes it fell off to the side of her face and down her cheek while other times it fell right down to her chin. A few times, the most unpleasant times, the water made its way down to the corner of her eyes and just stopped so it could pile up there.

"I think she's waking up." A different voice stated, the words getting into her brain much further but it didn't make it either. It was as if all of the words were just thrown back. They couldn't get to her. There was something pulling them back each time.

"Raven!" The voice from before repeated itself, their words were louder. They were stronger and more determined, they wouldn't give up. They couldn't. But even with the strength, they couldn't get past the force. Each time they were flung back, one by one.

"You guys should probably go." A completely different voice all together spoke, the words barely even making it to air around the sleeping girl's body.

"We're her friends. We want to make sure she's okay." Another different voice talked, more soft this time. Friendly. Friendly but worried at the same time.

"She'll be fine." The completely different one exclaimed, "She just has a fever. You guys should get going. Curfew will be up soon."

There was an aura of hesitance in the air, but even so, the sound of the door opening appeared in the room. The creaking of the door echoed through the entire room but even that wasn't enough to get through her ears. As the door closed, the force keeping the words from getting into her mind, from letting it wake her, only got stronger.

* * *

"Man that was weird..." Robin mumbled with a frown as walked out of the room they came from. His friends were by his side, each of them had a perplexed expression on their faces.

"Yeah. But you heard the nurse, she has a fever. I guess that could make sense and all." Beast Boy said with a light shrug, still looking worried but was more accepting of the situation. Laid back about it, something that Robin rarely ever was.

"I know but there was something off with her." Robin stated, the frown staying upon his lips.

"Well she's a nurse." Cyborg shrugged as well before going on, "What do you expect? She probably just wants to get out of here as fast as she can."

"But have you seen her before? As a nurse, I mean." Robin added in as his finger tapped upon his chin.

"Not really, I don't visit the nurse much though since I am mainly machine." Cyborg answered. Robin glanced around at the others to see their responses but they only shrugged, not knowing the answer. Starfire was still new and Beast Boy wasn't normally conscious when he went to the nurses so he wouldn't have seen what they looked like. Robin was the only one that knew.

He hadn't seen her as a nurse before but she had a disturbingly familiar sense around her. Like Robin knew her, or at least seen her before. There was also her voice. That wasn't familiar like her appearance was but it felt as if she was trying to hide it. To conceal it, it didn't sound real. Less squeaky than it could've been, than it should've been.

"Robin, relax." Cyborg told him, his eyes fixated on the teen's face, "You're just worried like you always are. You need to chill out more, dude."

Robin gave him a dull look before groaning a little at him. Though his mind was racing, running around to try and find out where he had seen her, he forced himself to push it aside. Robin did have the habit of over reacting, of examining too much into it. Possibly Cyborg was right. But still... there was something still clawing at the inside of his brain, trying to tell him something.

Robin was tempted to open the cage, to let his curiousity out. To let his suspicion be free. It didn't take long for the temptation to win.

"I've gotta go do something." Robin told the others as he took a step back.

"Is that thing spy on the nurse?" Cyborg questioned with a frown as he glanced over at Robin, watching him. He showed now sign of going to try and stop him from doing anything. To stop his plan, but it still made Robin a little uneasy that he was that obvious.

"Yes." Robin told him honestly.

"At least be sneaky about it." Cyborg mumbled and shook his head, accepting it.

Robin gave him a light smile before turning around. He didn't hear anyone else's replies. He didn't even look back at them to see their reactions. Instead, he just disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

It was surprisingly easy to sneak around a top notch security school, especially with all the special powered kids lurking around. It was no trouble getting the screws out of the vent then climbing into the tunnels. It was a little tricky figuring out where he was going, but Robin had done it many times before. Once he was able to find out where he was by using key details from looking through any open grates, he was on his way.

There wasn't much a debate in Robin's head about where to go. A small part of him wanted to check Ms. Lance's office since she was apparently the one who got Raven before Raven went weird and all, but the larger part told him to go to the nurse's office. To him, it was the more logical option so he chose it.

It didn't take very long to reach the nurse's office since he had chosen a vent quite close to it. As he found the open grate, revealing to him the inside, Robin laid down on his stomach. He kept his body weight spread out as he peered through the grate, making sure he didn't put too much weight in one area in case it decided to fall down. Underneath him, where his eyes were watching, showed the blonde haired nurse again. She didn't seem to be caring for her patient, Raven. Instead she was checking herself out in a small compactor mirror she held.

Her finger traced around the edges of her mouth, picking up and of the lipstick that happened to smear. Robin had to give her credit for that though. Even with his detective skills, he didn't detect her wearing any make up. She looked completely natural. The lipstick that she used looked completely normal and was even hard to detect when it had gotten on her skin.

"This is such a pain in the butt." The woman exclaimed with a huff as she finished fixing up her lips, her voice no longer concealed. It felt as if Robin should've been hit by a bus by the sound of the voice. Yet...he wasn't. The voice was still familiar, a whole lot more then, but he was still yet to put a finger on it. To figure out who the nurse really was.

"I hate make up!" She exclaimed in a whiny tone as her finger missed a little, revealing the bright red lips she bore underneath the lipstick she wore. "I'm pretty on my own do I really need to wear this?" she huffed and stomped her foot before going on.

"Of course you do, you need to hide yourself from those stupid teachers and that bratty bird brained boy who might recognize you!"

"I hate it when you're right."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the interaction the woman seemed to be having with herself, but he was also curious about the 'bratty bird brained boy' she mentioned. Many people enjoyed calling him bird brain. Many _villains_ at that.

"This better be worth it..." The woman continued to whine as she slammed her compactor mirror closed while her eyes showed annoyance, "Because this whole thing is just a pain in the butt. Kids are annoying. I can't believe I used to be a kid! Was I ever as whiny and annoying as them? I sure hope not."

Robin continued to listen in as she talked to herself but didn't make a move. He hadn't planned on making a move until he knew who this person really was...but he was starting to get an idea who the woman is. And if he was right...well even though she could be considered a villain 'sidekick' she was extremely dangerous. Robin wasn't sure if he could handle her on her own. If she was without her weapons, perhaps, but he couldn't tell for sure if she was.

However, the odds were very likely and that wasn't a great thing.

As Robin continued to watch, a piercing and disturbingly familiar laughter echoed through out the room below. On instinct, Robin's hand fell to his belt by his side, ready to grab anything that he may need to either fight or escape. Escape would be the smarter solution, if he was honest, but there were times when he couldn't help himself. When he just had to prove himself.

Not always the smartest decision, but he did it too many times.

Yet he got lucky that time because the only thing the woman did was take out her cellphone, revealing that the laughter was merely coming from the ringtone. A sigh of relief escaped his lips but he cut it short as the woman below started to talk.

"Heya puddin~" She hummed as she held the red cellphone to her ears.

It were those simple words that complete erased any hope Robin held.

"Yeah I did it. I gave her the needle like you told me too." She exclaimed with a happy tone but Robin couldn't hear what the other end was saying. Yet, he could guess pretty well.

"Mhm. When will the guy with six eyes give us what we want?" She asked the other end of the phone, her tone still happy and excited. "Oh he will?" She went on as she leaned against the wall behind her, her free hand starting to twirl her blonde locks of hair as if she was flirting.

"Yes yes of course that plan is still in motion too." She stated, "No of course he doesn't know. Do you think I'm an idiot?'

A pause.

"That's hurtful, Pudding." She mumbled quietly with a light pout. The next words that were said in the phone only increased her pout. Despite her pout, she kept talking, "Yeah I've got the little brat here. No one's around and I've got the door locked. Don't worry about it, pudding."

"I'm capable of something as minor as this!" She yelled into the phone with a whiny tone before calming down, "Yes yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It was uncalled for on my end. I agree."

She let out another sigh while pulling the phone away from her ear. Her eyes glanced down at her phone before a frown grew upon her lips. "He hung up on me! He's so mean!" she whined again before throwing her phone against the wall. The woman didn't even acknowledge it as it smashed into the wall and broke into pieces before falling down to the floor.

"Whatever." She mumbled while walking back over to Raven, a distressed expression drawn out on the girl's face. The woman smiled slightly while placing a hand on Raven's forehead softly.

"Don't you worry, darling." She exclaimed to the sleeping girl while gently stroking her forehead like a mother would do, "Mr. Trigon will make you get alllll better."

 **I'll explain who she is to those who don't know in the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	21. Easter Special

"What is _that_?"

It was a nice and sunny day out. The sun shined on the earth, giving warmth and light to all who needed it. The grass blades danced alongside the gentle breezes, sun reflecting off each one. Animals happily roamed the ground and forests of Mother Earth. All were happy, all were where they were supposed to be. All in their perfect place.

It was a sign to be a bright day. A pleasant day.

However, the horrid abomination that made a presence in Raven's doorway spoke of other plans.

"Your costume!" Starfire answered with large grin on her face. In her hands was a skimpy, little black bunny outfit with large ears and on Starfire was a matching white pair. The mere image of such a wretched aversion spooked even the daughter of the devil.

"I'm not wearing that." Raven deadpanned with no hint of amusement in her voice.

A small pout formed on Starfire's lips at the instant objection. "But we'd be matching!" she assured as if that would change Raven's mind.

It only furthered her decision.

"No." Raven stated firmly.

Starfire sighed as her eyes fell to the ground. "But Beast Boy said it would be a great way to celebrate the day of the bunny." she mumbled, her sad eyes still sulking, "And since the boys were home with families I was hoping we could go out and bond..."

"I'm busy and even if I agreed to -which I never would- it would never be in public." Raven declared, forcing her eyes away from Starfire.

"Then you don't have to wear them! We can go out!" Starfire announced with hope in her eyes.

Raven sighed, "I'm busy." she repeated.

"But...we never hang out..." Starfire mumbled, her eyes full of sorrow as they fell on Raven. Depressed eyes that begged for her to comfort them, to heal them.

A frown tugged at Raven's lips as she watched Starfire, falling into the eyes of guilt. Though Raven was normally stronger than the rest, it only took a few minutes before she fell.

"Fine." Raven finally stated with a grumble. More at her own weakness than at Starfire.

"Yay!" Starfire cheered, one hand going in the air as the other one continued to hold the stupid outfit.

"Give me some time to get changed." Raven told her. She took a step back and grabbed the side of the door, slowly starting to close it on her. "And...you should to." she mumbled before fully shutting the door.

To Raven's displeasure, Starfire did not change. She continued to wear the stripper costume Beast Boy directed her to. Even though they strolled along the streets of Jump City, Starfire didn't care. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed. Even with all the looks they got, she didn't care.

Raven was almost proud of her for being able to do what she what she wanted. Yet, she couldn't be. Because after the eyes found themselves on Starfire, they would fall over to Raven. Looks of disgust and judgement, there was more attention than she wanted.

"Why didn't you change?" Raven grumbled but she wasn't loud enough for Starfire to hear it. She didn't bother to speak louder either, she'd just curse Starfire in her head.

"Isn't this exciting?" Starfire exclaimed with a large grin occupying her face.

"No." Raven mumbled, keeping it low again so Starfire wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Where should we go first? Do you know this town well?" Starfire questioned, her eyes falling over to Raven, the grin never leaving her face. "I don't. Isn't it marvelous though? All the fancy lights and everything! It's so wonderful!" she exclaimed with wide, amazed eyes.

Raven shrugged a little, keeping her hands inside her hoodie pockets as her hood covered her face.

"Hm, what's this place?" Starfire asked out loud, her eyes looking at a door. Bright lights shown from both sides of the door that formed to make an image of females. "This place of the gentlemen." she mumbled, her hand reaching out for the doorknob, "Perhaps we should check it out."

"No!" Raven yelled louder than she hoped. Her hand came flying out of her pocket and grabbed onto Starfire's wrist, stopping it in time.

Starfire just gave her a questionable look.

"That...is not what you think it is." Raven said quietly, almost breathlessly, "Just leave it alone, okay?"

"What is it then?" Starfire asked her as she pulled her wrist back. It was clear that she trusted Raven but she was curious.

"Leave it alone." Raven repeated herself before taking a few steps back from the door. It took her a few moments, but Starfire followed. She didn't ask a question again but the look in her eyes made it clear that she wanted to know. Raven pushed it aside. She didn't want to be the one to tell her. It wasn't her problem.

"Come on." Raven said quickly as her eyes darted around the place. Nothing looked familiar to her. She supposed it was a good thing though, considering they had walked into the red light zone. "I know a place around here." she lied.

Starfire's eyes lit up entirely. She didn't even fight back or care when Raven grabbed onto the redhead's wrist and dragged her away.

It didn't take too long to get out of the red light zone, to Raven's pleasure, but they were still in an unknown part of town. Starfire didn't care, her eyes were just glued onto Raven. They were waiting for her to take them to some place special. Some place magical.

So, because Raven was a nice person, she continued her lie and ran into some random restaurant. It looked half decent at least.

However, it only looked half decent on the outside. After seeing the inside...Raven could tell that it was way less than half decent.

Scrapings of the wall fell off every few seconds and onto the floor, almost covering it entirely. The cleaner just stopped caring. There weren't many tables, only about three or four and at least two of them were missing a leg. The room was poorly lit by two lights and one of them was flickering on and off. The scent of dust and mold lingered in the air as well. There were also cheap, broken Easter decorations around the restaurant. It wasn't even putting good lipstick on a pig, it was just awful lipstick on an even awfuller pig.

Yet, Starfire didn't care. She was happy nonetheless.

"Welcome!" a voice greeted the two.

Raven's eyes peeked up to see a large woman in a fifty's waitress uniform and wearing the largest grin Raven had ever seen. Even bigger than Beast Boy's dorky grin. It was almost terrifying how big it was.

"Hello!" Starfire replied back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Would you like a seat for two?" The woman asked, the grin never leaving her face, even though there were only two seat tables.

"Yes please." Starfire nodded with a similiar smile, "My friend Raven and I are on what people call the night out of the girls."

"That's wonderful!" The woman replied while grabbed a few, ripped pieces of paper that Raven presumed to be menus, and walked to a table.

"I know!" Starfire said excitedly.

The amount of happiness in the room was sickening to Raven.

A small sigh slipped through her lips as she followed behind the skipping red haired girl. As they sat down in the seats, the uncomfortable and warped chairs, the woman placed the menu down in front of them. There wasn't much to it, a few sandwiches and some common drinks. Surprisingly there were actually a few smoothies types they could order from. It didn't impress her though, it was just surprising. Honestly the mere thought of getting a smoothie from a rundown place like that worried her. She doubted that the blender was very clean.

"Do you know what you would like to drink?" The woman asked them, pulling a note book and pen out from her pouch around her waist.

"May I have...the Sprite?" Starfire said, reading the word off the menu.

The woman gave her a smile and nodded which only fed Starfire's smile.

"I'll just have a water..." Raven mumbled with regret about choosing that place.

"Okay." The woman nodded and jotted the two drinks down in her notebook before turning around and leaving.

When the woman was completely out of sight, Raven let out a much larger sigh than she had before. She had expected some sort of question from Starfire but the girl didn't even notice her. Her eyes were too busy searching around the restaurant out of amazement and curiousity. Raven couldn't tell what she was so amazed about...but Starfire was most definitely a glass half full kind of person. Raven could never understand that.

A few minutes passed until Raven heard a sound. The horrible creeping sound of a door opening. It was as bad as nails scratching down a chalkboard but the weird part was that it didn't make that sound when Raven opened it.

"What a dump." An deep male voice exclaimed.

"Totally." Another one agreed.

Out of curiousity, Raven glanced back to see two teenage boys about a few years older than her, maybe around eighteen. There was nothing significantly different about them, they wore normal teenage clothes and no weird hair style. One had blonde hair while the other had red. Even so, there was a wild look in their eyes. A wild and dangerous look that ended up falling on Raven and Starfire.

"Well well well, looks like there is something that's not too bad in this garbage restaurant." The first one spoke, the redhead, with his eyes mainly on Starfire.

"Let's go check it out." The blonde nodded and started to take a few steps towards the two, ignoring the creaking from the wooden boards underneath them.

Raven immediately ducked her head back and brought her eyes to the table again, pretending as if she never saw them. Starfire, however, had other ideas.

"Hello!" Starfire greeted, looking over at the guys with the same annoying smile she held.

"Hello." One of them replied back, Raven guessed that it was the redhead by the voice but she wasn't looking. "Are you guys out for Easter lunch?" he asked, grabbing onto a chair and pulling it over without being asked. The other guy quickly followed his actions.

"I believe so." Starfire nodded while Raven kept her head to the ground.

"And you chose to have it in this dump?" The blonde questioned curiously, "When there are so many other places?"

"Yes. It is quite nice here." Starfire smiled.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

Starfire nodded, "Mhm."

"Well...you look a little out of place in that outfit." The blonde added in, a small smirk growing on his face as he looked Starfire up and down, "Want me to show you where you'd fit in?"

"Where?" Starfire asked curiously, not getting anything he was suggesting. Raven shook her head a little at how oblivious Starfire was but no one paid her any attention. Fortunately.

"A nice place down the street." He replied, his smirk still in tact, "Wanna come check it out?"

"No I want to eat first." Starfire told him, "And I'm spending my day with Raven."

"Raven who?" The redhead questioned.

"Raven, my friend." Starfire replied and pointed her delicate finger at Raven, bringing their eyes over to her. A lot of curses ran through Raven's mind, mainly directed at Starfire and it was her fault that time.

"Oh?" The blonde mumbled, tilting his head down so he could see inside Raven's hood. Raven turned her head away, trying to avoid any contact with him. "That's a girl?" he questioned.

"Yes." Starfire nodded but looked at little confused at his question, "Why wouldn't she be?"

The blonde shrugged, "Hard to tell with all the clothes she's wearing."

"Well anyways, " The redhead interrupted. His finger tapped

against the wooden table underneath them and making an infuriating noise from it. "I guess we should get going then, hm?"

"But I'm hanging out with Raven." Starfire complained, frowning a little bit.

"She wants to come, don't you, Raven?" The redhead said, his eyes falling on Raven with the same smirk.

Raven shook her head. "No." she stated, her voice low and quiet as her eyes stayed staring down at the table.

A frown tugged at the man's lips. "Sure you do." he growled lightly, his hand reaching over and grasping onto Raven's wrist. He jerked her wrist over, bringing it closer to him.

Raven's eyes widened and she pulled her wrist back, but he was stronger and kept it there.

"Let me go." She ordered, her voice louder and more demanding that time.

"Nah, we're going to go have fun." The man smirked and started to get up, pulling Raven out of her seat with him.

Starfire frowned then encased his wrist with her hand, ignoring the guy trying to talk to her. "Raven told you to let her go." She stated as her eyes turned green.

The redhead's eyes flew over to Starfire and he frowned, attempting to pull his own wrist back. Starfire only tightened her grip.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed and continued to pull his wrist away but to no prevail. It took a few moments before he finally let Raven go out of frustration. Starfire gave him a hard squeeze on his wrist before letting him go too.

He grunted and rubbed his now red wrist, sending a quick glare at Starfire. "Bitch."he growled at Starfire but instantly took a few steps back when she sent him a pretty harsh glare.

"Let's go." He grumbled, glancing at his friend. His friend looked a bit hesitant but he didn't fight it, he just stood up and followed him out of the door. The door creaked as it shut close behind them.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked, the green dying down in her eyes as they fell on Raven.

"Yeah...can we just go home?" Raven mumbled, rubbing her wrist. There was a slight pang of guilt in her stomach for not doing anything, for not shooing them away...but she got worried. She didn't want to cause another scene, she didn't want to have to leave school. She was scared of it so Starfire had to handle it. Poor, oblivious Starfire.

"Maybe we should." Starfire sighed a little as a frown grew on her lips, "Sorry for making you come.."

"It's okay. This just isn't my cup of tea." Raven told her, forcing a smile on her lips to reassure her. Luckily, the smile worked and Starfire was content again.

"Let's go back to the dorms and watch Bunny Day movies then!" Starfire suggested with a big smile back on her lips, "Does that sound better?"

Raven shook her head a little, a real smile growing on her face at that time. Though the idea didn't sound appealing, the thought of going back to the dorms did. Raven nodded at her, "Sure."

Starfire smiled and stood up, pushing the chair back as she did. She started walking over to the door and was soon followed by Raven, who was already standing from the annoying man. Starfire wrapped her arm around the door knob and twisted it, smiling over at Raven as she opened it again. Raven returned the smile before walking out of the restaurant, Starfire joining her. In their minds, they both had the same thought. They both hoped that the other knew how to get back.

As the the door closed, the large woman walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of clear liquids that took much too long to make.

A frown tugged at her lips as her eyes stared at the now empty table, "Wha?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Harley Quinn was a physiologist? at the highly secured prison in Gotham (Batman city) and her patient was the Joker (super crazy bad guy.) She ultimately fell in love with Joker and helped him break out. She's kind of like his side kick I guess. Lover too but more in her eyes, he doesn't give a crap about her.**

The darkness was overwhelming. The screaming kept echoing through her ears as the night covered her body with emptiness before letting it free. It would only give her a second of freedom, a sense of getting through it all, before entrapping her again without even touching her. It was taunting her, giving her a false sense of hope.

It fed off her helplessness, off of how much she desired to be free. Her craving for liberty. She wanted out of her chains, for her legs to be free, for the blood to stop dripping down her cold, pale cheek. She wanted it all to stop. She wanted to go home, to be beside her friends again. She'd even rather listen to those stupid classes than sit in agony as she was.

Helpless, despairing agony that destroyed her mind. That destroyed her soul.

"It hurts." Weak words slipped from her mouth as the pain continued to tear at her. Only the silence of others trapped in the same hell responded.

Silence was the only thing that ever responded.

* * *

"Guys. We have a big problem." Robin exclaimed after climbing out of the gates then catching up to his friends. They were all gathered in the yard behind the school, the three sitting in a circle. It had appeared that they were teaching Starfire what slang was and the different types of slangs. Every part of Robin screamed that they were doing it wrong and she was going to make a fool of herself but Robin pushed it aside. For the moment.

"What?" Cyborg questioned, glancing up to see his black haired friend racing towards them.

Robin stopped in front of them before taking a pause. Within the quick pause, he took a deep breath that he needed from the running then he started talking again. "You're familiar with the Joker, right?" Robin asked, his eyes staring down at the group. His eyes showed complete serious in them but there was also some worry hidden behind them.

"...Yes." Cyborg replied as Beast Boy's eyes lit up and Starfire just looked clueless.

"Super big bad guy." Robin explained to Starfire, allowing Beast Boy to silently gush like the nerd he was, "Blew up a school."

"Oh..." Starfire mumbled with a frown, "Why?" she questioned.

"He's crazy." was Robin's only response before he went on, "And you're also familiar with Harley Quinn I'm guessing?"

"The crazy chick with black and red hair?" Cyborg asked and Robin nodded.

"Well she's here." Robin deadpanned.

A silent pause fell over the group as the information slowly found its way into their brains. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"...What?" was his only word.

"You heard me." Robin exclaimed, his eyes immediately darting over to Beast Boy as it took the others a little bit longer for it to sink in, "And she did something to Raven."

"We have to tell Ms. Waller!" Beast Boy yelled almost instantly after hearing the second part of Robin's sentence. His eyes were wide with worry as Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement with him.

"I know." Robin stated but a frown was starting to grow at his lips. His eyes lowered to the ground as thoughts started to jump into his mind, offering up suggestions quicker than an average mind may have been able to.

"What is it, Robin?" Starfire asked while watching Robin with her typical clueless expression. She was from another world, she barely knew anyone around her, Robin couldn't blame her for being clueless but his mind didn't really care to acknowledge that. It didn't even care to acknowledge how cute she was when clueless... at least not when there was a more pressing matter.

"How did they get in?" He questioned.

Another pause as Cyborg locked eyes with Robin, "What do you mean?" the half robot man asked his friend.

"The school." Robin started before narrowing his eyes, glaring at a nearby tree as more thoughts ran through his head. More suggestions were given to him, none any better than the last. "How did she get into the school? This is a high security school that would've been able to smell a popular super villain from a hundred kilometers away, so how in the world did she get in?" he explained his question a little more, "Even Black Canary, a popular super hero, must've spoken to her if she was the one that got Raven. Do they have some sort of mind control power?"

"Do you feel mind controlled?" Beast Boy asked, stroking his chin with his large green fingers, "I don't think I feel mind controlled. Maybe a little bit I guess. Hmmm..."

Robin shook his head lightly at his green friend. "You wouldn't be able to feel if you were being mind controlled." he exclaimed before going on, "And if we were then we probably wouldn't be having this conversation. We would probably just be doing some stealing or something, things that villains would like to make super heroes do. Take over the world maybe."

"But what if you're only being mind controlled to say that!" Beast Boy exclaimed, wagging his finger at Robin with wide eyes.

Robin hung his head a little before shaking it again, glancing over at Cyborg for help. He didn't seem to be able to help Robin. Actually...judging by the expression in his eyes...it was almost like he believed Beast Boy. That worried him.

"Just...stop." Robin mumbled, resisting the urge to face palm at the little green boy.

"I'm just saying." Beast Boy grumbled and crossed his arms defensively, "It's a possibility and you're just being rude."

Robin ignored his comments before turning back to the others, his eyes mainly focused on Starfire and Cyborg. "Before we tell Amanda Waller I think we should get Raven away from her. If Harley Quinn finds out about what we're doing she might just kill Raven or she may just leave her be. I honestly don't know with her, but I'm pretty sure it's not the latter."

Starfire's eyes held curiousity as she looked up at Robin, "Have you fought this Harley Quinn a lot?"

"More than I would like to have." Robin replied his eyes falling down to the ground, "She's batshit crazy to say the least. Even more crazy than the Joker."

"Why would she be here? And what does she want with Raven?" Cyborg questioned out loud but he was staring at Robin since he was the one that knew the most. Cyborg didn't doubt his black haired friend in the slightest, Robin was reliable. Though he had lied before, it was for the better. Cyborg had no reason not to trust him.

"I don't know for sure..." Robin's eyes darkened as they stayed staring at the ground, his hand slowly clenching into a fist, "but I have an idea. I hope I'm not right.."

"We should probably get moving then." Cyborg suggested. He placed his metallic hand in the ground then pushed himself up until he was standing beside Robin. A small smile grew on his face, a small and reassuring smile. Robin didn't return the smile.

"Agreed. Stay stealthy though. I'd rather not have a fight in the middle of the school." Robin told them before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

They were not a stealthy bunch at all, Robin figured that out pretty quickly. After waiting for Harley to leave the nurse room for the night, Robin pick locked the door open and they walked in. It took a total of two seconds before Beast Boy over an entire filing cabinet. The worse part was, it didn't exactly surprise Robin.

Cyborg was the stealthiest, other than Robin, and he was a giant man with metal parts. It was a little pathetic, to be honest. He had hoped that Starfire may know how to be stealthy but she spoke so loud, it was almost as if she was incapable of whispering.

"Just stop moving you three." Robin hissed at them after the second potted plant fell to the ground and shattered.

A sheepish expression spread across Beast Boy's face as he stepped over the broken pieces of the pot, knowing it was his fault. The others didn't argue what Robin ordered, but they didn't listen. They only followed him more and kept searching the room. Their eyes roamed the room and sadly as did their clumsy hands, searching to find any hint of what Harley was planning, any little sign.

They couldn't find anything.

After ten minutes of searching and seemingly endless noise the group seemed to make, Robin let out a sigh. "Let's just get Raven out of here." Robin exclaimed to the others as his eyes fell on the sleeping girl. It was...unnerving how long she had been asleep for.

Beside him, Cyborg nodded and walked over to the purple haired girl. He slipped his hands underneath her knees and on her back then picked her up bridal style. He glanced over at Robin then nodded before heading over to the door.

Beast Boy went behind him and was quickly followed by Starfire. Robin took a few extra minutes before leaving the room. His eyes traced around it, searching for anything that seemed out of place. They were filled with desperation as they ran over each corner of the room. Wanting to find something. Needing to find something.

With one last look, Robin sighed softly before turning back and heading out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

"That's preposterous." The voice was angry and irritated as it snapped at the boy in front of it. "No way could that bitch have gotten in here without anyone noticing. Have you gotten a hold of some bat drug that makes you see things?" The large woman mocked him, the loud voice belonging to her, as she waved her arms around hysterically.

"No I didn't." Robin growled lightly, biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping right back at her. He was never one to listen to authority but it was different with Ms. Waller. You couldn't disobey her. No sane person would even if they could. Yet...Robin wasn't completely sane.

Sane enough to not disobey her in front of her...but...

"Then why do you bother with silly stories like this? Just because you're father helps fund this place doesn't mean I'm just going to let you do whatever you want." She glared hard at Robin, staring directly into his eyes, peircing through the mask he wore. Glaring into them to make sure he knew who was in charge. To make sure he knew that he was not special in the school, he was less than special. No super powers, just a rich daddy. That's what she wanted him to believe. Robin wasn't stupid, he let her believe what she wanted.

"I didn't think you would." Robin exclaimed, quickly being able to calm himself down to use no more than a mild tone.

"Then why is your sorry ass even in my office?" She hissed at him. Her hand slammed against the desk below it, shaking it and all of its contents.

"I was hoping you would listen to a student who passed the academy exams and eligibility tests." Robin deadpanned, keeping his voice stern again. He showed no weakness but kept his voice on a polite manner. A confident manner that some adults may find respectable. Some, but not all.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office." Ms. Waller growled at him, her eyes never leaving his. "Now." she demanded and raised the same hand she slammed on the ground, pointing at the door behind Robin.

The frown growing on his lips increased, but he didn't waiver. "If your school is in danger, wouldn't it be wise to listen to me?" he questioned with the same tone.

"Perhaps if it was." she grumbled as her glare harshened, "But it's not."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything that could get him in more trouble, but he returned the look she gave him. The glare that had peirced into his own eyes from hers were sent flying back to her. She didn't respond to the glare, not verbally but the rage was evident within her eyes. Robin wasn't quite sure if he was relieved that she had kept silent about the glare.

"Now get out." she ordered him again as she raised her arm, pointing the door behind for another time. This time, Robin listened. It was pointless to argue with her, to try and reason with her. He learned that the hard way. With his glare still in tact, he turned on his heel and headed out.

As he left the room, a pale faced girl came walking into the room, twirling a ruby necklace in her fingers, "Oh how I love this~"

* * *

"You need to calm down." Cyborg exclaimed to his angry friend that paced back and forth in Starfire's room, letting out all the words he couldn't tell Ms. Waller.

"She claimed I was only in this school because of Batman!" He yelled with rage as his arms flew in the air, his legs never stopping. With the amount of stamina he had, he could go on pacing until he wore out the carpet in Starfire's room.

"Yes yes we know. She didn't believe you." Cyborg sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we be focused more on helping Raven now?" he asked and gestured his arm over to Raven who slept peacefully on Starfire's bed. They had agreed to keeping her in Starfire's room since she was another girl and it would be weird for her to stay in a guy's, no matter how much Beast Boy argued. Raven couldn't have stayed in her own room though, since there would be no one to watch over her. And they couldn't legally get in. No one doubted that Robin could hack his way in since it was electronically locked...But they decided against it.

"Right..." Robin mumbled, his expression of rage turning into one of concern instead as his eyes fell on Raven. She was breathing and her heart was still beating, she was alive. Yet she showed no symptoms of anything else. Granted, they had yet to do an x-ray on her but Robin didn't have any portable x-rays with him. They had to rely on what they could do.

Though it was a relief to know she was alive, it was clear she wasn't well. Whether physically or not, they couldn't tell. Her skin was paler than normal and her fingers clenched into the blankets below her, grasping as if she was about to fall. Every once in a while, the plain expression she bore on her face would change...turning into one of distress. It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough for the others to spot it.

"We can take her to a hospital." Beast Boy suggested, seated in one of Starfire's chairs near the bed. It did not spin like had wanted and tried so he was disappointed at first but it didn't take long before he fell in love with it.

Robin was almost amazed by how goofy he could continue being at such a strange and concerning time. However, Robin himself had been a sassy ass in an awful situation before. Not one where people died...yet it still wasn't the place or time. Didn't mean he wouldn't do it again.

"Can a hospital fix her?" Cyborg questioned out loud as he focused his eyes on Raven, "It doesn't appear to be that there's anything physically wrong."

"There could be though." Robin pointed out, glancing over at Cyborg quickly before letting his gaze fall back on Raven. "Harley Quinn normally smashes stuff not tear them down emotionally, though she would. It could be some internal problem that we just can't see."

"I guess." Cyborg mumbled and nodded, "I could check though." he exclaimed.

Robin's eyebrow arched at the statement, his gaze directed at Cyborg again. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well I have an x-ray scanner in my eye." he explained, pointing to his red eye that was no where near a human one. "I haven't used it on a human before but I could try." he stated.

"Yes. Do that please." Robin nodded and took a step back. A slight, peeved annoyance ran through his mind from the fact that he didn't say anything about it earlier but Robin pushed it aside. It wasn't needed at the moment.

Cyborg nodded back as Starfire moved away from Raven, standing beside Beast Boy in the seat that he sat at. Cyborg lifted his finger and brought it over to the side of his head where the robot eye was. His finger pressed against his head, just above his red eye. As he pressed, nothing distinct happened. His head moved in a little bit like a button but not a lot.

A pinkish red light emitted from the eye, only a few centimetres in front of his face. He pressed harder on the button then turned his finger slightly until the light went further in front of him. As the light moved, Cyborg did too. He took a few steps more to get closer to Raven then tilted his head down. His head moved up and down a few times, the light following it, until he had gotten every part of her body.

He let his finger come off of the button and the light died down.

"She seems fine." Cyborg exclaimed as the corners of his lips tugged downwards, "But..."

"But what?" Starfire asked, getting closer to where Cyborg stood.

"There's something..." He paused as if trying to word it in his head before going on, "wrong with her. Something that I'm not quite sure of."

"What is it?" Robin asked hurriedly, his gaze directed at Cyborg.

His mouth opened to reply while his eyes still seemed confused but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Instead, there was a large cracking sound heard before the door slammed on the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

Red and white hair flowed behind her as she walked in, her heels clocked against the wooden door beneath her feet. A large, wooden hammer was swing over her shoulder with odd splotches of paint on it as her ruby red lips puckered together and let the whistles they created echo through the small room. All eyes fell on her as she walked in, her hips moving from side to side while her head would follow, enjoying the sound of her own music.

None in front of her spoke, none had the time to. Only one was able to react to her presence but they didn't attack her. They just got ready. It's not like they could've been able to attack her anyways, not if she wouldn't allow it.

"Hello~" she hummed, her eyes closing as she got to the end of the door on the ground. Her weight shifted over to one hip as she leaned on it while she took her hammer off her shoulder. She brought the heavy part down to the ground and allowed it to liger there as she grasped onto the handle. "It seems you guys have my little friend~" she hummed along some more, a smile tugging at each corner of her lip as she did so.

"Who are you?" Starfire was the first to speak, staring at the stranger in confusion and curiousity. Though she wasn't a dumb girl either, a woman breaking down a door wasn't typically a good guy. She mentally prepared herself for a fight that was bound to happen.

The woman's eyes snapped open at the mere question, full fo rage at first but they quickly fell to playful. "Who am I?" she asked, placing her free hand on her heart, "You don't know me?" she exclaimed with a light gasp.

"Starfire stay quiet." Robin murmured over to his redhaired friend quickly, his hand on his utility belt. His mind raced for a plan he could execute to beat Harley Quinn. Part of him wanted to take the first hit but Harley Quinn wasn't that stupid. There was always a trick up her sleeves.

"Shut up bird brain." Her high voice snapped at Robin, her eyes glaring at him with the same rage before she let it die down. "You aren't apart of this conversation." she stated after she was able to calm down the anger she held. At least for that moment anyways.

"Anyways, why don't you know me?" she asked again as she turned her attention back to Starfire, a big smile on her face. It obviously wasn't a genuine smile but it didn't seem wicked either, which was odd. It wasn't full of crazy or evil. It was almost actually curious.

"I...have not met you." Starfire mumbled with a confused expression, watching Robin hesitantly because she disobeyed his orders. He wasn't mad though, he wasn't her leader and maybe it was smarter to reply. It would be smarter to keep Harley Quinn at bay instead of having her freak out and go crazy with that hammer of hers. She would eventually but Robin would rather it be later than sooner. That way he could form a plan in his mind.

True, he was good at improv, but with a woman as crazy as Harley...it was smart to be prepared.

"That's true." She responded with a nod before smiling and letting out a small burst of giggles. The others raised eyebrows questionably while Robin just got himself ready. "Oh this is sooo exciting!" she exclaimed with a very happy tone, "I get to meet so many new people!"

Then she pointed her pale finger over in Beast Boy's direction. "Who are you?" she asked with a bright smile occupying her features.

"Uh..." Beast Boy mumbled, his brain unable to come up with an appropriate response, just a bit surprised at everything going on.

"Oh you're a shy one!" She announced, the smile on her lips only getting bigger by the minute. "That's so cool! I rarely ever get to meet shy side kicks." she said excitedly then jerked a finger over in Robin's direction, "This bird brain is always so mean."

Robin couldn't stop a snort from coming and he received a glare for for him, the glare was the only thing he received.

"And what about you?" Harley asked, her attention turning to Cyborg and her pointing fingers was quickly followed. "Who are you? Are you human?" she questioned while tilting her head, "You don't look completely human. Are you an Android or something? That's pretty cool?"

"What?" Cyrbog questioned as the woman went on, ignoring him. She was too busy gushing about how she was in the same room as an Android to listen to any actual explanation he may have given.

"Okay and you again." Her gushing fell short quick as her finger pointed at Starfire again, "Who are you?"

"Starfire." The girl actually replied unlike the other two men. Harley Quinn, however, didn't seem to amused about it.

"That's a stupid name." She exclaimed with a huff as if she took it as a personal offense. Starfire was just dumbstruck by the comment, unable to reply. "And your eyebrows are stupid too! Why would you trim it like that? It looks like a stupid teardrop but red. Oooh like blood that's kind of cool but stupid looking. A little disappointed to be honest. Thought you would be cooler." she rambled on some more, no one really understanding what she was trying to say anymore.

"Actually I am quite warm right now." Starfire deadpanned, not realizing that what she said could be taken as a joke. A very bad joke.

However, it got a giggle from Harley. An odd and possessed giggle but it was better than her being wicked mad.

"Oh you guys are so weird!" She exclaimed with a big grin, the hammer still being held in her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment as her grin slowly started to die down. "It's sad that..." she paused then shook her head, her pigtails following her while a smirk started grow on her red lips, "I'm going to have to kill you."


	25. Chapter 25

There were screams. In the hellish abyss she could hear screams. The whisperings of the other cursed victims seized when the screams emerged. The voices that belonged to the screams were familiar to her, they sent a warmth of comfort through her veins, but she couldn't recognize it. She couldn't put a name to any of them.

"Do you hear that, my darling daughter?" A wicked voice echoed through her ears as ghost hands placed themselves onto her shoulders but they didn't touch her. They weren't solid.

The girl didn't reply, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She couldn't force her lips open.

"Your friends scream because they tried to protect you." The voice hummed as it passed through her ears and danced along her neck. "Isn't it pathetic? Mere mortals believing that they could stop a force like me...unless..."

He paused as a horrid but amused smirk played upon his lips. "You haven't told them who I am or what you are?"

She made no movement, no reaction to what he said. Her mind didn't know what he was talking about but there was a pain in her heart. A pain that knew what his words meant and how they were true.

"Are you ashamed?"

Her heart screamed the truth. Yes, that was the word it kept screaming. It shouted it as loud as it could until it echoed through her entire body. Yet, no matter how loud it screamed. No matter how desperate it wanted them to know, her mouth could bear no sound. Only herself could know how ashamed she truly was.

A loud, hollow chuckle filled the empty room around them. There was no joy in his laugh but no sadness either. There was no emotion she could possibly detect. It was empty. Heartless.

"You're mother made you so pathetic." The voice exclaimed as the short chuckle fell to a quick death. "It's disappointing. Had you only the stomach to do what you need to, what you were meant to." The ghost hand stroked its finger against her cheek softly, almost as if it was kind to her. As if it cared about her.

"You could've been a queen..."

* * *

The giant mallet swung, barely missing Beast Boy's head. Luckily, the green boy had been able to dodge it right before his face became a pancake, letting the hammer smash into the wall instead. The hole created was impressive considering the size of the swinger, but no one had time to actually admire it. Even if they would've.

Robin was the first to react, except for Beast Boy's dodge. He got lower to the floor and swiped at Harley's legs with his own feet. She jumped right over his feet, not even acknowledging that he had thrown an attack at her.

Harley swung the mallet again but towards Starfire while dodging some of Robin's attack. The mallet hit Starfire's stomach and threw her into the wall until there was an indent but she wasn't as phased as a human would've been by it. She pushed herself out of the hole and her eyes glowed green.

Light green orbs emitted around Starfire's hands as she pushed herself from the hole. She said nothing as she put her fists in front of her then shot a few beams in Harley Quinn's direction. The woman turned on her side, adding in a few twirls as she swiftly dodged the beams. The green orbs flew through the open doorway and slammed into the wall behind them.

Robin grimaced as he moved back a little, watching as Cyborg got his arm shooter ready but Harley Quinn was faster. She swung her hammer all the way around her, the hammer taking up the entire room as it was swung. The others were able to dodge but Cyborg wasn't as lucky.

The hammer slammed into his stomach as well but he didn't just land in a wall. He went through the back wall and flew outside, landing on the ground. As he landed, he mumbled about being happy they were on the first floor before pushing himself up.

Robin didn't take the moment to see his friend get blown out as he went to attack Harley again. He swung his leg around to get her in the head but she ducked and dodged it. While he attacked her, Starfire threw the beams at her while Beast Boy turned into a monkey and threw stuff at her. Yet none of them hit her. Nothing hit her.

Robin knew she was good, but she wasn't _that_ good. Something was...different.

"It's so cramped up in here." Harley Quinn whined as she took a step forward, dodging a few more attacks sent her way. She hummed lightly as she swung her hammer again, purposefully letting it be sloppy as she moved up. The hammer kept swinging around her body, not aiming for anyone but it kept them away as she stepped out of the room from the hole Cyborg went through. She smirked a bit as she saw the robot man on the ground, still getting up, and sent a kick over to him.

It landed on his chest and pushed him back down.

Cyborg groaned as he was pushed down, but he didn't trying bringing himself up as the foot stayed there.

"Aww poor little robot." Harley hummed as the other three quickly made their way outside. "You're stuck underneath me. Ho hum." She shook her head and glanced at the others, letting a smirk spread out across her lips when she saw them.

"Have you come to see me ste-" a bright blue beam sliced through the air and smashed into her face, cutting her off.

As the blue beam faded, Harley's pale face had turned to the colour red while her body started falling backwards.

As the woman toppled to the ground, her grip on her hammer failing so it fell with her, Cyborg pushed himself back up. He grumbled a little as he wiped some dirt off his back before having to wipe it off of his butt as well. "Dang she hits hard for a small girl..." Cyborg mumbled as he successfully got his butt clean and shiny.

"She's not weak..." Robin mumbled as a frown stretched out across his lips while staring at the unconcious woman. He examined her for a few moments until he found nothing and sighed, pulling out some specialized hand cuffs instead.

"But she doesn't have that strength." Robin added on as he crouched down next to the woman laying on the ground. He held a hand in front of her neck in case she sat up to attack. He allowed it to stay there for a few minutes with readied reflexes before he pulled it off.

Slowly, he flipped Harley Quinn over, always making sure she was still unconcious, then encased her hands within the cuffs he had brought. The hand cuffs he had were special and stronger than the ones the police had. They were actually designed to be able to withstand the strength of Bane, and that was one strong guy.

"Odd." Cyborg frowned in agreement with Robin. He wasn't experienced with her but he trusted Robin.

"Maybe she's been doing some powerlifting." Beast Boy suggested with a shrug, "Been working on those muscles."

Robin completely ignored Beast Boy's suggestion, not to anyone's surprise, as he moved his hands to pick her up. Cyborg pushed past him and lifted Harley Quinn up instead. He threw her over his shoulder but kept it soft only so she wouldn't wake up. He didn't care if she got hurt but he didn't want her to start kicking him.

"We should bring her to Ms. Waller." Robin mumbled and the others nodded in agreement. They took a step back and allowed Cyborg to walk through the hole in the wall first before following him. Starfire seemed unfazed by the reaction, just a little confused, while Beast Boy was gushing about fighting a legit villain. Not like Control Freak.

Robin was behind the group with a frown on his face as he thought about how everything connected. However, with his head up in the clouds, he failed to notice the glowing red orb hanging from Harley's neck.


	26. Chapter 26

Time. She didn't know what time it was. Had it been days? Weeks? Perhaps it was only an hour. She didn't remember what her life was like before the darkness, before the abyss, but she knew it wasn't always the abyss. There was a life before, whether it was a long time ago or not, it was there. What it was, she couldn't figure it out. The only reason she knew that she had a life was because there was a light. An undeniable light etched into her mind. There were times when she had reached for it, when she went to grab it and to break free of the curse, but it was too far. The light was always too far, just past her delicate fingertips. After the first few tries, she gave up. She couldn't will herself to be longer and to reach it, she could barely will herself to keep breathing because sometimes she wanted to stop.

Her mind just wanted to give up on what she had before and let her corpse rot in the abyss. It held no hope for her to break free of anything and certainly not for her to regain her old life.

"Does she stay there still, Father?" A voice whispered in her ears but again, it was not the voice of one of the others trapped. It was more distinct and she recognized the voice. Not only that, she could put a face to it. Her brother. It was one of her three brothers speaking. His voice was hoarse and exhausted but he still spoke with power. Not too much though, not enough to intimidate her Father.

She could hear only silence for a reply yet nonetheless, her brother kept speaking. "Why must we keep her there? Wouldn't it just be smarter to get the humans to open the door? They're willing to knock her out they could most likely do the ritual."

The distinctive sound of a hand making contact with skin emerged, almost immediately after his words yet she did not hear anyone else speak except for him. "I apologize Father..." he mumbled his apology as his voice became meek and low, not daring to raise again in case something worse had happened, "I should know better than to judge your opinion."

Silence until he spoke again.

"Yes Father, I agree she should learn her lesson. Yes this will definitely help for her to learn her lesson. And..." he paused for a moment before speaking, hesitantly, "I do not doubt you but am merely curious as to why you wish for her life to be spared."

There was no slap that time and that almost made her feel nauseus . Her father was not one to calm so quickly, asking questions could have you be sent to the pits of hell for centuries. Yet...perhaps. he was arrogant. When he was arrogant, his mood would change. He wasn't one to torture instantly if that meant he would be allowed to talk more.

"Yes I see...but why her? Are I and my other brothers truly not strong enough?"

"...Yes it was a stupid question. I am weak and small, I agree Father, you are right. Only she can be the one by your side to take down the armies of planets."

"I apologize Father..." and with those last words, his voice evaporated.

* * *

The trip to the principal's office did not work out. Yet that was not a large surprise since after being told no by their secretary multiple times, despite the evidence, they barged right in. They laid Harley Quinn out in the ground in front of Ms. Waller and Robin explicitly told her what happened with Harley Quinn and pointed out that he already said it a few times. Of course he was not expecting her to grovel on the floor and beg for forgiveness, even if he wanted it, but he wasn't expecting her to just ignore Harley Quinn.

As if she didn't see her.

"Are you kidding right now?" Cyborg groaned at the principal, "You're mad at us when we caught an intruder."

"You forced your way into my office! You're lucky I don't suspend you!" She yelled with rage and frustration in her voice, ignoring the intruder part. Only hearing what she wanted to hear. Like most adults would.

"For good reason." Robin let out an exasperated sigh, glancing at the others to see that they were starting to feel the same way as him. "Whatever.." he grumbled and sighed again, "If you won't help us we'll do it on our own."

Ms. Waller didn't like that suggestion. "You will do nothing on your own." she declared and pointed her finger in Robin's direction, blaming him entirely for whatever was going on. "You are to stay in your rooms until further notice. All of you are suspended."

"For what?" Cyborg argued, throwing his hands in the air from frustration at the lady, "Stopping a bad guy?"

"For lying, intruding, and talking back to your principal. You hooligans need to learn respect." she snapped with a venomous tone, daring for anyone else to speak. To defy her again.

Cyborg was about to, but Robin shushed him before his lips even moved, knowing what was to be said. Cyborg complied but didn't look too pleased until Robin gave him a look. A familiar look, one that Cyborg would know the meaning of as if the two had telepathic powers. A Martian did, but they did not. They were merely friends.

Yet Cyborg gave Robin a nod of understanding and Robin accepted it. As the two turned to leave, they felt the gazes of Starfire and Beast Boy on their back. Watching them, questioning them. But they didn't argue and quickly started to follow. They trusted them.

While they left, Robin glanced at the others. They were both confused and frustrated, wanting to find answers. Wanting to save their friend. It was stupid of him, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. As if it was his fault this was happening. That perhaps he could've been able to protect Raven or stop what was going on. Even with his vast knowledge, he had no idea what was going on. Why Harley Quinn would want Raven.

But self pity wouldn't save anyone. So instead he decided to put his mind at work, his greatest weapon.


	27. Chapter 27

Her life was fading away from her. Her soul was tearing apart and her mind wanted to give up, to let the suffering end. Even the light that she clung to was starting to dissipate before her eyes. But there was still one speck that remained, one speck that wouldn't go out. She couldn't see a face within it but she could see a figure, a shadow of someone that would protect her.

Suspension was boring, obviously. They each had to stay in the detention room all day, doing work on their own. How that was supposed to punish them, Robin wasn't entirely sure. Doing work got their homework done so they wouldn't have any tonight and they didn't have to go to class. It was a punishment for someone that cared about their education and couldn't do it on their own, he supposed. Of course he could do it on his own, while most of the others didn't care about it. Starfire had tried for the first bit, but she was still new to the language so it was hard for her to understand anything alone and eventually she just gave up on it. Robin had already made a plan to help her with it later though.

"You kids stay here..." The supervisor mumbled as she put her phone down, having been on it almost the entire time. Not that the others blamed her, it was about as boring for them as it was for her. That helped Robin think about how schools really don't think about their punishments. "I have to go to the washroom. Do not leave your seats." She ordered as she pushed herself up from the comfy chair before she started heading out of the room.

The moment she was out of sight, Robin stood from his seat and walked over to Starfire.

"Raven's still in your room, right?" Robin asked but he didn't really like that either. Harley Quinn knew where she was, she knew how to find Raven. Robin didn't trust Ms. Waller to keep Harley Quinn away from them, especially the way she had been acting. Honestly, Robin wouldn't even have been surprised if Ms. Waller lead her to where Raven slept. He wanted to get out of suspension.

Normally, he didn't care much about the rules but it was clear something was up with the principal. He wasn't entirely sure if it was with the teachers too. He didn't want to draw extra attention to himself by skipping suspension. If they got suspicious of him, it may not work out the best. He'd have to go stealth. Luckily, that was something he's good at.

"Yes. She was still sleeping last time I saw her." Starfire nodded as she turned her attention to Robin, her previous attention had been the two boys because Robin was brooding before. "I do believe she is still there." She added in.

"How fast are you?" Robin questioned, changing the topic only slightly.

Starfire raised an eyebrow at the random question but she answered anyways. "...Faster than most Earthlings I assume." she mumbled.

"Could you make it to your room and back in about...two minutes?" Robin asked, estimating the amount of time it would take the teacher.

"I could try?" Starfire shrugged but it was clear on her face that she was uncertain.

Robin frowned since at a time like that, he didn't want uncertainty. His friend's life could be on the line and uncertainty could push it over the edge. Yet he couldn't blame Starfire either, he doubted she'd ever timed herself speeding to her room from the detention area. It was just...frustrating.

There was a small tinge of temptation forming in his gut. Part of him wanted to tell his father, to possibly get help from him...

But he wasn't a sidekick anymore. He wasn't his sidekick anymore.

And he wasn't alone. He had people beside him, people willing to help. He had...a team.

"It's fine." He assured before glancing over at the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't paying attention to him, they were caught up in a game of paper football but it was aimed at each other's mouths instead. After having his eyes on them for a bit, Cyborg finally glanced back at Robin and caught the paper football, stopping for a moment.

"Yeah?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"How good are you at making a distraction but only to look stupid?" Robin asked as a plan started connecting itself into his mind.

"We're the best." Beast Boy exclaimed with a proud nod despite the fact that he shouldn't hold pride to it.

"Good." Robin replied, his gaze turning to the door for a split second before he turned it back to the two. "I need you to cause a distraction that gets the teacher out of her for longer than a few minutes." he stated, "Just don't make it obvious that's what you're trying to do.

Cyborg nodded while a small smirk started climbing its way up his cheek and he held out a fist bump for Beast Boy who happily returned it.

"Then you check your room to make sure Raven is still there." Robin's attention turned over to Starfire, "And try to lock the door as best as you can."

"Lock it better?" she questioned and tilted her head a little bit.

"Yeah like barricade it." Robin nodded as he explained it further, "Just as long as you can get out."

"And what if Raven isn't there?" Starfire asked.

"Then we all leave and go look for her." he answered, a frown slipping on his lips when he was reminded of that outcome. He sighed and shook his head, deciding it wasn't something he needed to think about. Though the frown was still there, Robin slid his hand into his belt, pulling out a little chip. "Here." He mumbled as he held the chip out to Starfire, who used her graceful hands to grab them.

"What is this?" She questioned as she held it up to her face, right in front of her eyes with a curious expression.

"They're little traps. Put them hidden on the doorknob when you're done and anyone who tries to get in will get elctrocuted." Robin explained. Starfire's mouth opened to say more but it was cut off by the opening of the familiar door of the detention room.

Silence fell over the two and Starfire covered the chips with her hands but the two males in the back kept talking. Something the teacher clearly did not like.

"Do not talk." She ordered.

"But I'm bored." Beast Boy whined, sending a pout towards the teacher but she didn't care for it. She didn't care for any of them, she just knew she was getting paid to keep them there. Robin didn't blame her either but he didn't mind having them be dicks if that meant making sure Raven was safe.

"That's your problem." she replied and returned his pout with a glare. Yet her glare only made Beast Boy pout more, not having the intended effect it was supposed to. That wasn't much of a surprise. Beast Boy was very...unpredictable. "Yeah." Cyborg agreed with a nod, glancing at Beast Boy before his attention fell to the teacher again. "What are we supposed to do? Just sit here? How's that teaching us anything?" he questioned.

"It's teaching you to learn some manners." The teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose from annoyance, "You're all here for being rude to your principal. She said you all seem incapable of following instructions so she needs to punish you." she added on but it was pretty clear that teacher believed the principal to be over exaggerating. Yet nonetheless, Waller was her boss and not someone any would want to defy.

"Nooo!" Beast Boy jumped up suddenly, pushing the desk back but not so it would land on the ground.

Another sigh escaped from her lips, "Sit down."

"Why should I?" Beast Boy replied as he stuck his tongue out both playfully and annoyingly.

"Sit. Down." She ordered more slowly, the irritated tone etching out from her voice as she glared hard at the green boy. It only made him go further.

"Make me." He replied and wiggled his butt a little, Cyborg quickly following as he stood up.

The woman's glare worsened as she pushed herself up from her seat as if to intimidate the boys. The standing up only made Beast Boy bolt from the room before Cyborg caught on and ran as well.

Though she was hesitant, the woman eventually darted off in their direction to catch them.

The moment she was out of the room, Starfire sped away.

And then Robin was left alone in the room. His hands rested in front of him, laying contently on the desk. The group was working in his plan, the team was working along with his plan. He had a role too, of course. He wouldn't have just let the others do his dirty work without doing something himself. Yet he didn't feel the need to say his part of the plan anyways. It wasn't anything the others had to do.

It didn't take long for the boys to return, the teacher having grabbed them both by the ears. They whined and they pleaded but she didn't let them go. Yet as they were coming back, Starfire wasn't back in the room. It was a part of the plan that Robin had predicted, just in case.

When the teacher reached the outline of the door, little balls rolled off of the desk and smashed to the floor. The moment they made contact with the hard surface underneath, smoke blew up in the air, covering the entire room.

"I'm so sorry!" Robin exclaimed as he heard a small squeak of surprise come from the teacher and Beast Boy. "I was just playing with them then I missed them!"

He heard a groan, a loud annoyed come from the teacher but even he couldn't see her. The smoke filled the entire room, making it a bit hard to breath, yes, he'd admit that but it wasn't like that wasn't planned either. The main point of the smoke was to keep the teacher from seeing Starfire's disappearance. Clearly, the teacher would go and try to open he window, but even that would take some time with the lack of vision.

"Dudddeeee." Beast Boy whined in unison with the teacher's groan and though Robin couldn't see her, he assumed she wasn't too pleased with that.

"Sorry. It just slipped." Robin explained innocently as he heard some female grunts coming from near the door of the room.

"Damn kids.." she cursed quietly to herself as her voice started to move, indicating where her body was. "Someone help me find some windows!" she ordered before a few coughs slipped out of her throat.

Robin stood up, to act as if he would help but he only stood there, desperately waiting for a flash of green to reappear.

As if on cue, a small green light came into view. There wasn't much there, but it was enough for Robin to see and that was all he needed.

Without needing to wait, Robin casually walked over to the windows, avoiding the desks and everything else hidden in the smoke, and opened them.

Like a stream of water directed to a new path, the smoke poured out of the room and into the sky instead. Quickly, the molecules of the smoke was spread apart with the new area until you couldn't see it anymore and it rose away from them.

While letting out another cough, the teacher glared at Robin as she stormed over. "Utility belt now." she ordered as she held her hand out, her glare harsh and demanding but Robin didn't falter. His hand fell defensively onto his utilty belt as he met her eyes but his own expression was more casual.

"You want my what?" He asked as if he didn't hear her the first time.

"Your belt. I'm confiscating it now." She ordered with a harsh glare in her eyes.

"...Is that your with an r or you're with an apostrophe?" Robin inquired, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her.

With a blank look, the teacher's own eyebrow raised, matching him. "What?" she questioned.

"Well if it's with an apostrophe it's not right but with an r it's right. I just want to make sure you're using proper grammar and all." he shrugged like it was obvious.

"It doesn't matter if I'm speaking it." her glare worsened as it pierced at him, almost starting to become deadly, "There is no difference then."

"I just wanted to make sure and all." Robin shrugged as he made his way to his seat, done being an ass to the teacher. It was rude, yes, but she completely forgot about the utility belt he was supposed to hand in.

Glancing over at Starfire, Robin raised an eyebrow. A silent question. She understood and nodded, showing her empty hands. A more confident smile found its way on his face as relief went through him. He was not going to let his guard down but with the explosion there, it would be easier to know if anyone was there. At least he hoped he would've been able to hear the explosion from where he was. If not, someone was bound to notice and eventually he would know as well.

Yet, just as he was thinking that, a girl walked to the door of Starfire's dorm. Her eyes seemed distant and her body limp, as if just waking up from a long sleep. The ruby pricked upon her forehead was still there, but cracked down the middle. The girl grumbled and sighed to herself as she reached for the handle, wanting to get out of the strange place. With a groan, she pulled the door open only to be greeted with a bomb.


	28. Chapter 28

There was movement. Movement like an earthquake that shook everything around her, but the earthquake didn't stop. It kept going and going until it got even more intense, as if there was a bomb that blew the earthquake up even more.

Yet the girl was still trapped in the abyss, her hands cuffed while the screams of those around her but now she had to endure the earthquakes it faced.

However, that wasn't all. When the earthquake calmed down even slightly, she heard a voice. A voice that she recognized to be her own, but she didn't speak.

Someone else was using her tongue.

"Her friends are morons." her own voice spoke, echoing through the hellish abyss she was forced into. But then the earthquake started again, shaking everything even her head so she could no longer think straight. Any other words spoken were lost within the rattling and the light that she could see, the light she yearned for was growing smaller.

/

It wasn't loud, at least not where they were, but it was loud enough for them to slightly hear it in the distance.

"What in the world was that?" The teacher questioned with both alert and frustrated eyes.

"No idea..." Robin lied as a frown slipped across his lips, ready to bolt the moment the teacher glanced away. And if she didn't, then he would bolt anyways.

"Sounded like it came from the girl's dorm." The woman nodded as her eyes fell on the door. Her attention turned over to the group of hooligans, only for a split second before it went back to the door, as if she was deciding something. However, it didn't take much for her to make up her mind as she went running out the door to see what the disturbance was. The moment she left, the four ran out the door, following her to see what had happened though most had a suspicion. Whether the teacher knew they were there or not was unknown, but they didn't really care. They wanted to check on their friend as well, and they were ready to fight.

Considering the speed the group was going, it didn't take long for the four plus the teacher to make it to the room where a few others crowded around. The door was no longer attached to the wall, flown off its hinges from the force of the explosion and tumbled to the ground. There were a few signs of ash but there was no fire around. The scene made it clear that it was, indeed, an explosion. However, there was no one around. No one to have opened the door, at least not on the outside of the room.

On the inside was a girl, a familiar and dazed looking girl who wobbled herself out of the room. "What...was that?" she asked, her voice wretched as if it hadn't talked in so long.

"Raven?" One of the teachers that had crowded around questioned, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"...I don't know." she murmurred as her eyes glanced around, confusion drawn within. "I just woke up in this room then went to leave but the door exploded..."

Before anyone else could speak, not giving them the chance, Robin spoke up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, repeating the teacher's question but his voice felt more sincere. He held more concern in his voice because Raven was his friend. He cared about her as such...he believed. But having seen her in distress, seen her in worry, there was a thought that lingered in his mind. Whenever it popped up, he would force it away but it would always return.

"I'm fine." she exclaimed, though her own tone was sounding cold. As if speaking to Robin angered her. "A door just blew up in my face after resting from my fever. How could things not be fine?" she grumbled.

"A fever?" Starfire questioned as she raised one of her red eyebrows, "Is that the name of what caused you distress?"

"Yeah...I'm okay now." Raven replied but she kept her nose up and her eyes away from Starfire, as if she didn't dare look at the woman. As if she wasn't worth it.

"Are you sure it was a fever? Your head wasn't warm." Robin mumbled, a suspicious frown on his lips but...there was almost always a suspicious frown placed on him.

"I am certain." she made brief eye contact with him, enough to tell him that she didn't want to be asked anymore questions, especially by him.

"Well good to see that's sorted out." Ms. Lance exclaimed, having been one of the first few to get there, "BUT ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE MOTHERF***ING EXPLOSION?"

And with those words, the trio raced out of there almost as fast as they could.

* * *

Days. It had been days since Raven had woken up, but she wasn't back to normal. It was almost as if she had returned to how she first got there. She was cold and unattentive, not caring about anyone that was around her. She didn't sit with her group of friends at lunch, she didn't even sit in the school. No one really knew where she went at lunch, since they couldn't find her under the tree. At first they figured she was just a little mad, since it was technically THEIR *Robin's* fault that the door exploded on her, but days was enough to get over it.

Or at least enough for her to talk to them.

As Robin finally got fed up with the unwarranted silent treatment he was being given, he left class early to go to hers. He didn't barge right in like one of the other's may have, because he didn't want to get suspended again...or have them call Batman. That... would've just been very awkward. Instead, he waited outside the door of the class for the bell to ring. It only took a few minutes before it did, and people started pooling out of class. Cyborg was first, but that was no surprise to Robin. The machine man was too busy rushing out to get lunch so he couldn't even see his raven haired friend.

It didn't take long for the class to hurry out and unsurprisingly, Raven had been last to walk out of the class. She didn't bother to hold any books like she had before, instead they were being held up by black, floating orbs. They were being held up by magic. When she walked out, they made the brief eye contact again but only to show that she acknowledged his presence...and that he should be grateful for that. She brushed past him without a word, not letting her eyes turn to him again as if he wasn't worth it. As if he was a weakling.

"Hey, wait!" Robin called out when she walked by.

Her body halted for barely a second before it started to move again, not looking back at him a second time. This time, he wasn't worthy of being acknowledged by someone like her.

With his evergrowing frown, Robin jogged over to her and slowed into a walk when he was beside her. It was clear that she wasn't too...content with arrangement he had forced but she didn't speed up. She didn't want to make it look like she cared.

"What's with you these days?" Robin mumbled when he caught up, just staring at her. There was always...something off about her eyes. Of course she wasn't fully human so her eyes were different from the others...but ever since he woke up he noticed that the human within the eyes was slowly fading away.

"Hey, Raven. Don't ignore me," Robin ordered but he kept his tone soft, concerned. Her walking pace started to speed up a little bit so she could move away from him but Robin matched hers. He respected her, but that didn't mean he was going to keep getting silent treatment without an answer. If she truly wanted him out of her life, he would leave, he just needed to know why. She was important to him, he couldn't just give up.

"You're beneath me," she replied but her voice sounded different than normal, almost demonic.

" ...What?" Robin rose an eyebrow as he glanced at the girl, but she didn't look back.

"You heard what I said, did you not, mortal?" the last word being used in he rmouth almost felt like a curse word towards him. "I know who you are, the son of the Great Detective, Batman. I know that you know who I am," she explained before going on some more, her head held high. "Since you know, I found no reason to keep pretending to be this innocent high schooler act. I am a queen and you all are beneath me. Soon, I will be freed from this school and I will show you my true power. So stop pretending to be an ally of mine when I do not even desire one. It is of nuisance to both of us."

"...What?" Robin's frown stayed as he raised an eyebrow at Raven. It wasn't that the words made no sense to him, because he understood them. Even in that context he completely understood those words but when they were coming from Raven's mouth...they felt foreign. Like she was speaking another language that he couldn't understand.

"You are not deaf, don't attempt to play with me, mortal." she replied as she got onto a horse, a high one at that. "I am no fool when it comes to you mortals, especially you men. You merely wish to take me for granted, you and all your brethen."

"I don't want to take you for granted." Robin tried to argue but the confusion he held made his voice sound weak.

"Then what do you wish of me?" she questioned but it was clear she wasn't interest. It almost felt like she was just amusing him, acting as if she would listen. Acting as if she would change again.

"I want to be your friend again," he replied honestly as he glanced down at her, his hand reaching for her shoulder but the girl brushed it away.

Depsite how serious she was being before, giggles slipped past her lips. They were cute giggles, of course, any giggle of hers was cute, but...they were also mocking him. "Friend? You wish to be my friend?" she laughed again. "That's so...so...mortal of you!"

Minutes past and her laughter didn't stop, still acting like being his friend was the worse thing in the world. Robin wasn't a fool, he knew something was wrong with her but he couldn't help the anger flowing through him. While watching her laugh some more, Robin felt his body moving against his will. His hands grasped the side of her shoulders and his touch immediately snapped her back to reality. He didn't give her any time to realize what was happening, because even he didn't realize what he was doing. Without any logical thought, he smashed his lips against hers.


	29. Chapter 29

Only a second passed before the girl pulled away, leaving Robin dazed and stunned at his actions. That wasn't what he had planned to do. Well he didn't have anything planned but he thought he might slap her instead, to snap her out of it. Not...not what he did.

A blush spread across his face, not listening as the woman in front of him screamed for his death. Her lips had felt soft against his, but cold as well. Nonetheless, he couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind doing it again.

With that thought, a sense of guilt started sneaking into his gut. A certain redhaired alien popped into his head and the guilt started to make him feel like he cheated. Yet...they weren't a couple. Even to Robin it was clear that the feelings were one sided. Starfire was just new to this world, she was curious and Robin held fulfill that curiousity. They were just friends. But...still Robin couldn't stop the guilt and didn't understand why his body reacted in that way. Why...it had to embarrass him like that.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE MORTAL!" Raven screamed bloody murder at him when his attention finally came back to reality. No longer was he stuck in his own world, but part of him wished to return there. "YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS AND LIPS ON I?"

As the screams continued on, the teacher poked his head out to see what the ruckus was about before sneaking back inside.

"...Uh..." Robin murmurred, annoyed the teacher left before saving him, "Sorry..."

"SORRY? YOU THINK SORRY CAN FIX THIS?"

" ...Yes?"

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

Robin didn't reply that time, her anger...it was understandable, he supposed. He probably would've been angry too if he had been forced into a kiss. Well maybe not if it was by her..or Starfire but if it was by Beast Boy. He would want his head too.

So, with legitimate thoughts this time, Robin turned around and bolted. It was the only sensible answer he could come up with. Perhaps it could give her time to calm down a bit...and him time to think.

* * *

He wanted blood. He didn't care much if it wasn't his body, he wanted that idiotic human being dead. A mortal's lips touched his own, or...well his sister's but HE was the one that got the taste of it. It was humiliating! And even worst of all...the body had wanted more. He felt it in his gut and had his rage not been so strong, he may have gone in for another.

Jacob absolutely detested having to be in a half mortal teenage girls' body.

It was utterly humiliating. His body felt weird, he kept getting stupid pimples, and worse of all...he felt subconscious. It didn't matter how prideful Jacob truly was, it didn't matter how strong he was, he wasn't immune to being subconscious. If he felt someone staring at him, he'd get shy. If he believed someone talking about him, he felt uncomfortable. It was annoying and irritating. He couldn't wait to get out of his wretched sister's body.

When the annoying mortal had left his sight, Jacob worked up the strength and courage to start walking again. He made sure to go the opposite way the mortal went, even though that's where he needed to go.

His female body didn't want to get into that awkward situation...and Jacob didn't want to bring to much attention to himself by ripping off that teenager's head.

A sigh fell through his body without his consent as he walked, but he didn't argue it. It has been only a few days but he had gotten used to his body acting strangely without his permission. In some ways, he may have pitied his sister for having to deal with such a hellish body...of course he completely hated her guts and would rather her dead so he couldn't pity her.

He turned a corner when he could, already memorizing the school, to get back to where he was supposed to go.

Some students walked by him, but none paid him any attention. Jacob was a little grateful for Raven's self-built reputation. Of course having no friends would've been better, but if she was friendly more people would want to talk to her. Then Jacob would have to look suspicious to evenmore people instead of just the stupid group of four. In his own body, Jacob wouldn't fear having people catch on. He was strong, the son of Trigon. But no matter howany times Trigon insisted that Raven was strong, he was wrong. She was half mortal, that was half a piece weaker than Jacob himself. Half a piece that could end up in her death if the wrong person caught on. Jacob wouldn't care if she died, but Trigon would be mad. He would blame it on Jacob.

"Hello there sweetie, back again?" the squeaky voice sounded in his ears as he entered the nursery. The annoying voice only reminded him of how much he hated mortals, as if the unconsented kiss didn't do that already.

"Don't call me that." Jacob grumbled with a dark look but the woman wasn't phased. No matter what he did, this..Harley Quinn wasn't phased at all. Sometimes she even laughed. Jacob supposed it was a relief to find out she wasn't a typical human.

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad!" The woman exclaimed with big hearts in her eyes as she cooed at Jacob...or at Raven's form. He could never tell that. She knew who he was, she helped plan it and in return, she got something that should never touch the earth.

"Is everything set up now?" Jacob grumbled and avoided eye contact, but not because he was shy. He was worried her insanity might have been contagious.

"Yeah it is." Harley nodded with a grin as she flicked her hip out to the side, her long tender fingers pressing against her cheek, "But..."

"But what?" Jacob growled.

"It just seemed like more work than you guys said it was. I think we need more of a payment." Harley replied as her grin turned into a smirk.

"More? You've already got something." Jacob glared at her. Greedy little human...

"Yeah but Mr. J wants some stuff too! He's very jealous of my pendant," Her fingers stroked the gem of the necklace hanging from her neck, "Wouldn't it only be fair?"

"The charm doesn't work on me, mortal," Jacob snarled when he realized what she was trying to do. The pendant Trigon had granted her allowed her to charm people into doing what she told them to. It was a sort of mind control charm, the gem made from the dephs of Hell.

"Dang, I thought I'd give it a try," Harley shrugged a little as she released the pendant to dangle by her neck again. "Anyways, what about the gift to my pudding?"

"The pendant was meant for both of you," Jacob stated.

"But he doesn't like that." Harley shook her head, "I don't mind sharing but Mr. J likes to have it all to himself."

"Oh well. That's his problem," Jacob grumbled, but Harley didn't look defeated. Instead, she just sighed and rummaged through her pocket. Slowly, she pulled out a little box that almost looked like a trigger switch.

"Well in that case I guess I may as well just blow the whole thing to smithereens." She shook her head while delicately holding the trigger switch.

"Don't." Jacob's glare worsened as he stared at her but in this pathetic human body, it was less than frightening.

"Or what?" Harley hummed as she balanced the switch in the palm of her hand, "You'll kill me?"

"And why not?" Jacob frowned as he watched her, something else was hidden up her sleeve and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it.

"Well...then who's going to help bring you there?" Harley threw the switch in the air before raising her hand to catch it, "And even so if I start to think you'll attack, maybe I'll just blow it up. Heck, I'll just blow it up for the fun of it!"

"You are not one of a kind. We can find others who will do our bidding-his bidding," Jacob hissed but she was unwaivered. She didn't fear him like she should've because she believed she had the upper hand.

Jacob wished she was wrong.

"No, you can't really," Harley corrected him with a smile, "Because other people might care about you destroying the world. They might not trust you. But also...they're just not as good as us." She sent him a wink.

"Fine... you'll have your 'gift' but after you summon Trigon."

Harley smiled with a nod before heading to the door, "Okay. Let's go summon a demon then!"

Jacob merely followed her out, neither of them noticing the little green mouse hiding in the corner.


	30. Chapter 30

"Wait...relaspe," Cyborg waved his hands in front of Beast Boy after hearing the story he gave, "Raven is doing what?"

"Summoning a demon with the hot nur-Harley Quinn!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a loud voice...too loud.

"Quiet down," Robin ordered but he kept his tone soft, not on purpose though. His mind was still trying to rack around what was going on with him, it was stupid and pathetic. It was...immature.

He was acting like a teenager and he hated it.

"Right sorry..." Beast Boy nodded before turning back to Cyborg, "But yeah that's what I heard."

"Why would she be summoning a demon? Would that actually work?" Cyrbog questioned out loud and Starfire gave him a curious look.

"What is...a demon?" she questioned but she didn't seem entirely confused about it. More like she was wondering the earth definition.

"A creature from hell that suck up kid's souls!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned over to Starfire.

"I don't believe they only suck up kid's souls..." Robin murmurred as he was finally forced to push away the teenager part of him now. He had a mission to focus on, it was most important. His feelings...whatever they were could be thought about later.

"Well, I don't really know what they do," Beast Boy shrugged.

A frown curved down Cyborg's lips, "But they're not supposed to be real like ghosts."

"Ghosts are real!" Beast Boy interrupted but he was ignored.

"They're just legends to scare people," Cyborg mumurred.

"That's not entirely true..." Robin confessed as he glanced at them but he was hesitant to offer up an explanation. He wasn't sure what was going on with Raven right now, but he still knew that it wasn't his story to tell.

"Oh?" Cyborg turned to Robin, not even bothering to hide his skepticism, "Are you trying to tell me demons from Hell exist?"

"Whether they come from Hell or not, I don't know.." Robin let out a sigh before looking back up at him. "Yes," he stated, "I do know they exist but don't ask why because I can't tell."

Cyborg frowned. "That's believable."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"It wasn't not sarcasm."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"You're a brat."

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

This time, the fight went on longer than it should've. There was no Raven to stop the useless bicker, only Starfire and Beast Boy who just watched them curiously.

They really needed to get Raven back.

When the bickering ended, Robin sighed before turning his gaze over to Beast Boy.

"Did you hear where they were heading?" he asked as his hands slid down to his side in a comfortable fashion.

The green haired boy shook his head, "No. Only what they were doing. I don't know how they're doing it either but it seemed that Harley was trying to get more of a payment from them." His finger tapped against his beastly chin, trying to pull the memories from his mind to make sense to them.

"...Payment?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I guess they were paying them but I don't think it was with money," the gem flashed in the boy's head, "She kept dangling a necklace in front of him, like she wanted another."

"A single necklace?"

"Yep. With only one gem, it wasn't even pretty looking. I have no idea what is was worth."

"That...is...strange," Robin nodded as his hands subconciously moved to his chin, "They're crazy but they normally like getting money for crazy.."

"Was the gem a giant diamond?" Cyborg popped in and Beast Boy shook his head.

"A necklace is a type of jewelry...no?" Starfire interrupted and the group turned to her.

"Yeah," Robin nodded before turning back to the others.

"Back on my planet, sometimes jewelry was blessed or...well cursed. They had certain types of abilities they granted the user," Starfire added in, a little less confusion in her tone as Robin turned right back to her.

"Are you suggesting it's...magic?" Robin questioned but his tone wasn't condescending, it was genuinely curious. Magic wasn't out fo the question, he had met people that could use it. Raven could use it.

"...I...suppose," Starfire nodded but seemed confused with the word itself. Robin assumed it wasn't something well translated from her language.

However, the definition was a little..complicated to explain and they didn't really have the time.

"If they're working with demons it could be," Robin nodded.

"But they aren't because demons don't exist!" Cyborg yelled out as he threw his hands in the air. A few passerbys glanced their way but none really cared. Cyborg...had a bit of a reputation. However, that seemed to be working more in their favour. At least at the moment.

"Calm down a bit," Robin mumbled while the passerbys went on their way. He was more concerned about all the cameras Ms. Waller would've hid around the school. Something was up with her as well.

"But...they don't," Cyborg mumbled until his bottom lip puffed out into a pout.

"That's not exactly true," Robin replied while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I haven't seen one in person but I know they exist."

"They don't exist. That's impossible."

"You're a cyborg, Beast Boy is green and can turn into animals, and Starfire is an alien. Why can't they exist?" Robin turned down a different route instead to try and reason with him.

"Because... science," Cyborg murmurred as an attempt of an arguement. It was a failed attempt, but one nonetheless.

"That..." Robin paused short and shook his head, "Okay well for now just pretend they do exist or we'll be here forever."

"Fine." He hung his head, finally giving in even if he still didn't believe.

Robin turned his head back to Beast Boy, "Okay, so do you have any idea on where they might be going?"

"...No not really. They may not have left yet?" Beast Boy answered with a shrug to show that it was only a guess.

"...Great." Robin's frown grew more on his lips.

A demon, summoning a demon. Of all the things he thought may have been wrong with Raven, that was not one of them. However, at the same time that was a little surprising that he didn't guess it.

"Well then let's search for them." Cyborg nodded and started to head over to the nurse's office, since that's where Beast Boy claimed to have seen them last.

Robin followed in behind then Starfire and Beast Boy joined along with the group and once the silence started, Robin's thoughts came back.

Starfire wasn't far behind him, if he stopped she'd run into him. That image still had his heart racing like normal but imagining it as Raven happened to give that to him as well.

It was a strange feeling, to have both of them on his mind. He tried to sort them out but his hormonal, teenage body wouldn't let him.

No one threw the strange group of four any glances despite their appearances. It was more normal to be abnormal in the school, which actually meant Robin was the odd one out. That didn't bother him, of course, but it was strange for Raven. She still acted like she was different, like she was wrong compared to everyone else. He hoped that when he saw her again, he could tell her otherwise.

"Well they're not here anymore," Beast Boy exclaimed as he poked his head into the nurse's office again. "It's completely empty."

"But there's still school," Cyborg added in with his own frown, "Can they really just leave like that?"

"Can we just leave like that?" Beast Boy asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Not without getting expelled," Robin pointed out. Considering how much trouble they've been getting into, he doubted they'd get another 'slap on the wrist'. "And it would be hard to leave without anyone noticing."

"Right..." Beast Boy murmurred, "But what about Raven? Are we really just going to leave her?"

His hope suddenly turned into a type of sorrow. Perhaps, a fear in him where he thought he wouldn't get his friend back.

No..his crush back. Robin remembered Beast Boy had a crush on Raven.

"Of course not," Robin found himself saying before he was even able to think of a plan, " Because we're gonna sneak out."


End file.
